Une vie à travers ton coeur
by Ecurours
Summary: La mort l'a frôlé, guidant ses pas vers son rêve le plus cher...
1. Prologue

**Auteur: Monshi-suru**

**titre: Une vie à travers ton coeur**

**Disclaimer: Tite-Kubo sama, qui au passage refuse de me donner quoique se soit (snurff)**

**NOTE: ma première fic :3 ByaRen, et non ce n'est pas une death fic. **

**Enjoy!**

**

* * *

**

**Prologue**

_«Pourquoi? Pourquoi a-t-il fallu que ça se passe comme ça? Pourquoi ne pouvais-tu pas vivre en paix? Ne pars pas Renji, ne me quitte pas!»_

Byakuya Kuchiki

chef du clan kuchiki, capitaine de la 6eme division

Renji Abarai

Vice-capitaine de la 6ème division

Leur vie va changer.

* * *

Printemps, été, automne, hiver, tout ce suit et se repète, un cycle éternel et imperturbable qui continuera toujours, quelle que soit la vie qu'on mène. tout cela Renji y pensait sans cesse depuis 100 ans. on naît, on vit et on meurt, sans pour autant perturber le cycle de l'univers. qu'est-ce que le shinigami dans tout ça? le shinigami peut tuer comme permettre à quelqu'un de renaître. créer et detruire, deux opposés qui cohabitent en un seul être. le shinigami est le lien entre la vie et la mort, entre le début et la fin.

Renji ferma les yeux, allongé sur son futon. la sueur lui recouvrait la nuque et des larmes silencieuses couraient sur son visage. lui shinigami avait le pouvoir de détruire. il voulait détruire, il voulait _se_ détruire. Il attrapa son sabre et dans un dernier souffle de désespoir, il murmura «rugis Zabimaru.»

Depuis une heure, Byakuya Kuchiki contemplait la lune devant les appartements de son lieutenant. pourquoi était-il ici? il n'en savait rien. Pourtant il écoutait pour la deuxième fois le reiatsu du vice-capitaine. jamais il n'avait entendu pareille plainte, un gémissement qui déchire vos entrailles et fait exploser votre coeur. Sa pression spirituelle hurlait de douleur, fluctuant dangereusement. Tout d'un coup elle explosa, renversant le noble abasourdi. une telle puissance aurait pu tout detruire si elle n'avait pas été aussi fragile et instable. puis le silence, le reiatsu du lieutenant diminuait rapidement jusqu'à ce qu'il fut impossible de l'entendre. sans tarder, Kuchiki couru à l'intérieur et trouva le corps sans vie du Abarai, Zabimaru ensanglanté planté dans son torse. le coeur du capitaine rata un battement et dans tout le Seireitei, on put entendre un cri dechirer la nuit.

* * *

**Voilà voilà! prologue fini... **

**Reviews *regard suppliant* siiiiivouuupléééé! **

**pour quitter la page, clique sur le lien juste en bas là ^^ ui là!**


	2. Chapitre 1: Renaissance

**Voilou voilou! le premier chapitre de ma fic... :3**

**Merci à Pimouss-killer pour ma toute première review *o* je suis touchée que mon petit prologue te plaise :)**

**Je mets ce chapitre beaucoup plus tôt pour cause de rentrée -'**

**j'ai essayé de faire mon possible pour l'orthographe... soyez indulgents, Reviewer :3**

* * *

**Chapitre 1  
**

_«Renji réveille-toi, ouvre les yeux, respire, dit-moi que tout ceci est un cauchemar, que demain on se reverra... soit fort Renji, ne meurt pas!»_

4ème division, Salle d'opération.

Au bout de quelques minutes, le cœur de Renji cessa de battre. toute l'équipe médicale tentait de ramener le lieutenant à la vie, essayait tant bien que mal de refaire bouger ce visage figé dans la plus pure tristesse. Dans le couloir, Byakuya avait cesser d'espérer lorsqu'il avait entendu le cri d'alarme du moniteur, et maintenant il pleurait à chaudes larmes. Oui, le noble Kuchiki pleurait pour son subordonnée; Renji ne pouvait partir, il ne pouvait pas le laisser seul.

_«Je t'insufflerais la vie pour que tu ouvres les yeux, pour sentir ton cœur battre à nouveau, pour que plus jamais tu ne cesses de respirer...»_

en salle d'opération au même moment, le lieutenant avala une grande goulée d'air qui remplit douloureusement ses poumons. dans une inconscience totale, le roux repris vie et le visage un peu plus détendu, il souffla doucement «Pourquoi...» Pendant six heures, Unohana luttait pour maintenir en vie le lieutenant de la 6ème, et lorsque tous le croyait perdu, un nouveau reiatsu s'est mêlé au sien et l'a réveillé du coma. Son cœur s'était remis à battre et il avait même pu parler. Ce reiatsu de trop, Unohana le connaissait très bien pour l'avoir soigner depuis sa plus tendre enfance. ainsi Kuchiki Byakuya avait sacrifié une part de lui-même pour son lieutenant? il avait offert à Abarai la chance de vivre éternellement lié à son capitaine, car insuffler son reiatsu revenait à offrir au receveur un accès libre à son cœur. Désormais Renji pouvait lire en son supérieur comme dans un livre ouvert; jamais personne n'aurait cru le noble capable de s'offrir à quelqu'un totalement, juste pour qu'il vive.

Seulement renji ne voulait pas de cette nouvelle vie. Mourir aurait été bien plus simple, il aurait emporté son secret et sa souffrance avec son dernier souffle. désormais il devrait se réveiller, ouvrir les yeux et repenser à sa vie, il devrait affronter sa lâcheté. Renji ne voulait plus se battre contre lui-même, il n'arrivait plus a étouffer une partie de lui. Il était malheureux, et aussi idiot de penser pouvoir survivre en se tuant à petit feu.

Pendant six heures, personne n'avait porté attention à Kuchiki Byakuya. celui-ci s'était endormi à même le sol, épuisé par l'effort, rongé par l'inquiétude. ses traits tirés reflétaient la peur elle-même, la peur de perdre un être cher. car depuis cent ans, sa vie comptait Renji, et ce soir de pleine lune, il avait senti toute chaleur le quitter alors que son lieutenant mourait derrière la porte. son propre reiatsu avait gémit et il avait senti une part de lui traverser les murs et s'engouffrer dans l'esprit torturé du Abarai.

Soudain il avait senti le jeune homme comme une part de lui, il sentait son reiatsu reprendre vie et il pouvait comprendre ses pensées. le désespoir et la douleur de son subordonnée l'englobèrent jusqu'à former un voile opaque devant ses yeux, et Byakuya s'était évanoui dans les couloirs de la 4ème division, devant une salle où un nouveau cœur battait.

Kuchiki se réveilla lentement dans une chambre de l'hôpital. le soleil était encore bat dans le ciel, illuminant sa chambre d'une lumière pâle. jamais il ne s'était senti si mal, la tête lui tournait et une part de lui semblait loin, dans un autre endroit, avec quelqu'un d'autre. lentement, le cours de la nuit lui revenait, comme un brouillard qui se dissipe. soudain une réalité s'imposa: il n'avait aucune idée de si Renji avait survécu. sans réfléchir, il se jeta hors du lit; ils n'étaient plus le capitaine et le lieutenant, mais deux hommes liés ensemble jusqu'à leur mort.

* * *

**Voilà, c'est fini! chapitre très court je sais... les autres seront de plus en plus longs.**

**une petite review? :P  
**


	3. Chapitre 2: Nouveau départ

**Auteur: **Monshi-Suru

**Titre: **une vie à travers ton coeur

**Disclaimer: **Tite kubo

**NOTE:** Merci à ma beta Elerynna pour les corrections et le tout gentil comentaire à la fin de mon chapitre *o* et à tous les reviewers qui ont pris le temps de lire cette fic, en esperant que la suite vous plaira :D

_**bon beh je réponds aux reviews anonymes là maintenant** _

**Pimouss-killer:**_** oh merci! ne t'inquiète pas je ne ferais pas mourrir mon chouchou :3 les chapitres sont de plus en plus lnogs petits à petits, le prochain sera encore plus long! Enjoy!**_

**Neskimo:****_Uaah comparer la fic à du chocolat c'est la chose la plus gentille que tu pouvais me dire (snurfll) grand merci à toi :)_**__

**

* * *

**

**Chapitre 2**

D'aussi loin qu'elle puisse s'en souvenir, Unohana n'avait jamais vu Byakuya dans cet état. Durant la matinée, il avait arpenté tous les couloirs de la 4ème division, le regard perdu, la panique tirant ses traits. Ses Kenseikaan étaient restés sur sa table de chevet, son kimono taché de sang se desserrait à certains endroits, laissant voir la peau pâle du capitaine. Lorsqu'il aperçu Unohana, Byakuya s'arrêta net.

«_Renji..._

- Ne vous inquiétez plus Capitaine, votre Lieutenant est stable et sans vous, il ne serait plus de ce monde.

-Moi? ... Où est-il?

-Chambre 102, bâtiment 3.»

Byakuya resta un moment immobile, les yeux dans le vide. Puis il se mit à bouger lentement, comme si un vide béant remplaçait sa raison. Le noble courait dans les couloirs, Renji avait faillit mourir et maintenant, tous disait que c'était grâce à lui s'il était encore de ce monde... qu'a-t-il fait? Et pourquoi se sentait-il si creux comme si il manquait une part de lui même? Troublé, il arriva devant la 102; il se stoppa net devant la porte, comme si une force externe le retenait. Il le sentait maintenant, cette autre partie de lui se trouvait derrière ces murs, l'attirait comme le soleil au bout du tunnel. Doucement il ouvrit la porte et aperçu un Abarai endormi, la mine triste, plein de sueur, les mèches lui retombant mollement sur les yeux. Rouge sang, une couleur effrayante qui s'étendait de ses cheveux au bandage de son épaule gauche. D'un seul regard, Byakuya comprit qu'il avait offert son reiatsu à l'homme étendu devant lui. Il vint s'asseoir sur le rebord du lit et pleura, la tête sur le torse tatoué, ses larmes collant ses cheveux d'ébène à son Lieutenant, accordant son souffle au battement du cœur d'Abarai. Ces battements, Byakuya les chérissaient tous, comme s'ils pouvaient cesser à tout moment.

«Merci...

-Capitaine?»

Renji était réveillé, sentir son supérieur sur lui le rendait mort de honte, non pas pour la situation, mais parce qu'il avait eu la lâcheté de mettre fin à ses jours, une chose dure à assumer. En entendant Renji, Byakuya se releva et tenta de paraître aussi présentable qu'il le pouvait. Seulement ses yeux rouges et les larmes qui continuaient de rouler sur ses joues n'échappèrent pas au Lieutenant. Celui-ci s'assit au fond de son lit, la tête enfouit dans ses genoux.

«Capitaine, vous n'auriez jamais dû faire ça pour moi, vous n'aviez pas à me sauver, je n'en vaut pas la peine. je demanderais à Unohana...

-Renji, tais-toi.»

Interloqué l'intéressé releva la tête, dévoilant le flot de larmes qui recouvrait son visage. Byakuya fut pris d'un hoquet et plongea sur son Lieutenant.

«Renji, si je t'avais perdu. je serais parti avec toi. Aujourd'hui tu ne peux savoir à quel point je suis heureux de te savoir en vie. Jamais je ne regretterais de t'avoir gardé auprès de moi.

-Capitaine...»

Ému, Renji lui rendit son étreinte, plongeant son visage dans les flots noirs et soyeux qui recouvraient les épaules du Kuchiki.

«Je ne veux plus me battre. À cause de vous, je vais devoir m'affronter, car tout ceci n'est qu'un rêve, je n'ai jamais compté pour vous. Je vous en supplie, réveillez-moi...

-Abarai, dit encore une seule chose de ce genre et tu te prends Senbonzakura dans ses mauvais jours. Il y a cent ans tu étais déjà une part de moi. Aujourd'hui j'ose enfin te le prouver. Maintenant endors-toi, je resterais tant que tu le voudras.

-Alors ne me quitte plus.»

Ces derniers mots avaient franchis les lèvres de Renji sans hésitation, il pouvait entrevoir le cœur de son Capitaine, et maintenant il savait qu'ils partageaient le même reiatsu, et les mêmes sentiments.

_**Byakuya Kuchiki,**_

_**Renji Abarai,**_

_**Leurs vies ont définitivement changé.**_

* * *

**laissons la parole à ma betâ qui a pris son courage à deux mains pour corriger ce chapitre**

Commentaire by Moi :p : C'est mimi tout ca ^^ Ils sont trop mignon ses deux là ! Franchement, comment ne pas aimer ? :p


	4. Chapitre 3: Il y a cent ans

**Olala! désolée pour le retard! :o SUMINASEN!**

**petits problèmes de santé qui ont fait que je ne pouvais décemment pas tenir assise devant un pc ^^**

**Mais voilà... la suite!**

**merci aux reviewers :3 je vous aime!**

**pour les anonymes, merci à hana-san pour ses gentilles reviews ^^elles me font très plaisir :3**

**Merci à ma fantastique bêta Elerynna! sans qui je ne serais rien à part un nid à fautes d'orthographe ^^**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapitre 3**

dans la chambre 102, Byakuya et Renji dormaient paisiblement, l'un contre l'autre. la soirée ainsi que la matinée avaient été riches en émotions, désormais, ils étaient liés, ensemble, comprenant le cœur de chacun. Plus rien ne pouvait demeurer secret entre eux, depuis la veille au soir, ils étaient comme les deux ailes du même oiseau, les deux pétales d'une même fleur.

Renji remua dans son sommeil, calant son visage contre le cou de son capitaine. Celui-ci se réveilla aussitôt et souris comme on ne l'a jamais vu sourire. Bientôt des larmes de joie envahirent ses yeux, tombant en cascade sur l'épaule de son lieutenant. Les gouttelettes continuèrent leur courses sur la nuque du tatoué, lui arrachant un grognement.

«Gnnn... n'est quoi ça?

-Réveillé?»

A la voix de Byakuya, il se releva rapidement, réveillant la douleur de son épaule. Un gémissement franchit ses lèvres tandis qu'il s'effondrait sur son capitaine.

«Renji est-ce que ça va?

-Oui... j'n'aurais pas dû me lever si vite.

-Veux-tu que j'appelle quelqu'un?

-Nan! reste...»

A ces mots Byakuya prit le roux dans ses bras et le cala contre son torse. Renji se sentait bien, dos à son capitaine, coincé dans l'étau de ses bras. Dehors, le soleil était à son zénith, baignant la chambre d'une lumière flamboyante. Depuis cent ans, il n'avait connu pareil apaisement. Ses muscles se détendirent petit à petit et il posa délicatement sa tête sur l'épaule mince du capitaine. Il y a cent ans, tout Soul Society était en guerre contre Aizen. Renji s'était retrouvé face au terrifiant Gin Ichimaru qui l'avait lacéré de part en part, déchirant ses muscles. Son estomac était troué, il perdait à une vitesse ahurissante les quelques couleurs qu'il restait à son visage, son sang s'écoulant de son ventre. Son capitaine l'avait amené au péril de sa vie à Inoue, alors que tous le croyait perdu.

Il y a cent ans, Byakuya Kuchiki a laissé tomber la barrière entre eux pour la première fois.

Il y a cent ans, ils n'étaient que tous les deux dans cette grotte.

il y a cent ans, Byakuya Kuchiki a hurlé à son lieutenant de se réveiller.

Il y a cent ans, Renji était conscient lorsque celui-ci l'a serré contre lui.

Et depuis cent ans le lieutenant aime le capitaine. Il avait le même trouble au creux du ventre à chaque fois qu'il le voyait, ce vide à la poitrine lorsqu'il était seul. La nuit dernière, ce vide avait prit possession de son esprit et avait guidé sa main vers son katana.

«Capitaine.

-Je ne suis plus un capitaine ici... que ce passe-t-il?

-Y a-t-il quelque chose que... qui suis je? Pour vous...

-Tout, Abarai Renji.

-Alors pourquoi, après ce qu'il s'est passé dans la grotte, pourquoi avoir fait comme s'il ne s'était rien passé?

-J'avais honte que mes sentiments ne te parviennes que sur ton lit de mort. Je voulais être franc, te montrer que tout cela n'est pas né sur le coup, mais j'avais peur, j'étais lâche. Pardonne-moi Renji.»

A peine avait-il entendu ces mots que le lieutenant poussa un profond soupir. Il lui manquait une part de lui-même, le chaînon manquant qui l'emmènerait vers une vie meilleure. Cette partie de lui se trouvait sur ce lit d'hôpital, avec lui, l'encerclant de ses bras minces. Byakuya restait jusqu'à présent inaccessible, à portée de voix sans jamais entendre, à portée de mains sans jamais toucher. Aujourd'hui il avait répondu à son appel, il l'avait attrapé, il avait brisé la distance qui les séparait, se rapprochant jusqu'à se souder. Il avait offert à Renji une part de son âme et une place à ses côtés.

* * *

**Voilà voilà ^^**

**en esperant que ce chapitre vous a plu, je dois avouer qu'il est très court, à partir du 4 ils seront plus longs ;)**

**Euh... review ? :P**


	5. Chapitre 4: confessions

**Titre: Une vie à travers ton coeur**

**De: Monshi-suru (oh c'est moi! :o )**

**Disclaimer: Tite Kubo**

**Rating: T pour suicide. MAIS NAN personne ne meurt!**

**Voilà le 4eme chapitre! :3 Merci à tous les reviewers je vous aime! :P même si ****je n'ai eu que deux reviews sur le chapitre 3 *snurfl*je mets tout de même celui là :D**

****

_PETITE ANNONCE: _

je cherche des modèles humains pour mes dessins :) si certains sont interessés, je suis là: x_piouu_ pour plus d'infos ;) je peux faire un peu de réalisme mais surtout du manga :D je peux aussi vous en faire depuis une image que vous pouvez m'envoyer j'essayerais de le faire assez vite :)

**Merci à Elerynna, ma super bêta sans qui je ne suis rien :D**

**

* * *

**

Chapitre 4

_Deuxième jour à l'hôpital._

Depuis deux jours, le manoir Kuchiki cherchait son chef de Clan. Depuis deux jours, la 6ème division cherchait son Vice-Capitaine. Depuis deux jours aucun d'eux ne s'était quittés, c'était inconcevable de les séparer. Ils étaient réveillés depuis quelques heurs, baignant dans la lumière du jour, lorsque Renji rompit le silence.

«Jamais je n'avais connu un aussi grand vide que ce soir-là. Vous saviez que ça faisait cent ans que vous m'aviez sauvé? Seulement depuis je n'avais rien eu, pas même un geste qui montrait vos sentiments. J'ai vraiment cru que tout n'avait été qu'un rêve, mon cœur battait seul, sans écho pour lui répondre. Alors j'ai voulu...partir. Mais maintenant je peux lire en vous, je vous comprends enfin, je vous aime.»

Renji marqua une pause alors que son supérieur plongeait son visage dans les mèches écarlates.

«Capitaine qu'allons-nous faire maintenant?

-Tu vas arrêter de m'appeler Capitaine, ensuite tu vas te dépêcher de guérir et nous allons sortir d'ici.

-... Je ne veux pas.»

Aucun d'eux n'en avait envie. Byakuya maudissait le moment où ils devraient quitter cette autre dimension, cette petite chambre d'hôpital où ils étaient simplement eux, deux hommes dont les cœurs battaient à l'unisson. Jamais il n'avait senti aussi fortement la détresse qui émanait du roux. Leurs cœurs étaient liés, bondissant l'un vers l'autre quitte à emmener les deux êtres dans leur course. Renji, le regard suppliant répéta:

«Je ne veux plus jamais partir d'ici.

-Ne t'inquiète pas, nous serons toujours ensemble.»

Ils restèrent toute la journée ainsi; comprendre le cœur de l'autre ne nécessitait pas de parler.

* * *

_Troisième jour._

En sentant son Capitaine se lever, Renji se réveilla en sursaut et attrapa sa manche.

«Où allez-vous?

-A la division. Reste calme je reviens.

-Dépêchez-vous..»

Byakuya sentait le cœur du roux exploser de tristesse. Il revint sur la couche et en un souffle il lui murmura, la main sur le cœur

«Je serais toujours...là.»

Un sourire béat sur le visage, Renji agrippa la main du Capitaine et y posa ses lèvres; ce ne serait plus jamais comme avant entre eux. Heureux de cette constatation, Byakuya sortit de la pièce non sans un dernier sourire, saluer son cadet.

Manoir Kuchiki. Arrivé dans sa chambre, le noble se trouva une mine affreuse, pourtant éclairée d'un regard pétillant et d'un immense sourire. Depuis quand ne s'était-il pas vu avec un visage humain? Il ferma les yeux et sentit la présence de Renji en lui, il lui parlait, et pouvait partager ses pensées.

«Dépêchez-vous Capitaine.

-Arrête de m'appeler comme ça...»

Il sentit Renji rire en lui, d'un rire fort, puissance et pourtant très doux, qui enchanta ses oreilles. Lentement il se refit une apparence digne d'un Kuchiki, sans pour autant réussir à effacer ce sourire niais qui s'étalait sur son visage. Il enfila son haori, remit ses Kenseikaan et se dirigea vers le centre du Seireitei.

6ème division. Byakuya avait rassemblé tous ses hommes dans la cour qui donnait sur son bureau. Les shinigamis présents discutèrent silencieusement sur ce sourire béat qui s'affichait sur le visage si froid de leur Capitaine. Lorsque le susnommé arriva, tous se turent, laissant place à la voix polaire du noble.

«Notre lieutenant a subit de graves blessures dernièrement, il lui sera impossible de reprendre son poste au sein de la division avant plusieurs jours. En son absence le troisième siège le remplacera dans ses fonctions.»

Sans un mot de plus et sans attendre d'éventuelles questions, Byakuya tourna les talons et repartit vers la 4ème division. Il abandonna derrière lui des visages abasourdis ainsi qu'un Rikichi totalement perdu. Il avait dû écourter la réunion; son cadet observait toute la scène à travers ses propres yeux. Le noble trouvait ce contact agréable, rassurant mais tout de même déroutant. Il ne s'était jamais ouvert à qui que se soit, jamais ses sentiments n'avaient parus, et voici que tout d'un coup, quelqu'un pouvait lire en lui tel un livre ouvert.

«Renji, vas-tu arrêter?

-Pas tant que vous serez loin...

-Baka, je suis devant ta porte.»

Chambre 102, bâtiment 3, un refuge pour deux hommes qui ne voulaient plus se quitter.

«Je suis revenu. Évite de faire intrusion dans mon esprit à tout bout de champ.

-Si vous arrêtez de vous en aller, Capitaine.

-Je ne suis PLUS Capitaine, et tu le sais.»

Byakuya s'avança d'une lenteur exagérée et posa son front sur celui du jeune homme, mêlant leurs souffles, plongeant son regard dans ses yeux ambrés. D'une main douce il libéra les cheveux rouges du convalescent tandis qu'il posa timidement ses lèvres sur les siennes. Une légère rougeur envahit ses joues et lorsqu'il se recula, il vit son vice-capitaine déboussolé, le regard perdu. Puis il aperçu l'ombre d'un sourire sur le visage du tatoué. Soudain il sentit son cœur exploser, essayant de contenir son bonheur ainsi que celui de Renji, grandissant à chaque secondes. Sur le coup de l'émotion, il baissa la tête, tentant de garder l'équilibre avant de se sentir tomber sur le dos, la tête noyée dans les oreillers moelleux, un poids sur le ventre. Lorsqu'il ouvra les yeux il vit un Renji victorieux, un sourire rayonnant aux lèvres, les cheveux encadrant son visage halé d'une barrière de feu.

«Kyaaa! Renji tu m'écrases!

-Je vous aime, Kuchiki Byakuya, alors je me donne le droit de vous aplatir!

-Descend Baka!»

D'un geste vif il repoussa le roux, et s'allongea sur le côté. Il sentit un corps puissant plonger au creux de son torse, se faufilant entre ses bras. Un sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres et une perle silencieuse descendit de son œil pour se perdre sur sa tempe. Il se sentait heureux, comblé. Enfin il avait sentit son cœur s'ouvrir, ses sentiments se mêler à ceux d'un autre. Lorsque Renji s'endormit de nouveau, on entendit dans la lumière flamboyante du midi, un simple murmure tremblant.

«Moi aussi je t'aime, Abarai.»

* * *

**Voilà! je dois avouer que je me suis amusée sur la fin xD**

**Commentaire de ma bêta:**

**Ils sont adorable. Le fait que Byakuya ne veuille plus que Renji l'appelle Capitaine, est déjà un grand pas. **  
**Byakuya comprend que Renji est devenu une part de lui-même et ne pourrait plus supporter de ne plus l'avoir. Il est dans son cœur, tout comme il est dans le cœur de Renji. C'est émouvant. Il ressens l'amour de Renji, comme si c'était une part de lui-même, et ca le déboussole complétement, mais il est heureux.**


	6. Chapitre 5: Empereur des crevettes

SUMINASEN! je sais j'ia pris un retard FOU! :s mais panne d'inspiration, et pas envie de sortir la tête de sous la couette pour aller devant mon PC T.T

pour me faire pardonner je vais mettre celui-ci hein ^^ et je publierais bientôt une nouvelle fic, ce sera un ByaGIn ;)

à tous les amateurs je vous donne rendez-vous :D je pense soit demain soit mercredi.

Merci aux deux reviewers Cerise et Sardine et Kagami Asura je suis super heureuse de vous retrouver à chaque chapitres :3

reviewers anonymes:

-** Aeal:** je suis d'accord moi non plus je ne sors pas ;) en tout cas je suis heureuse de voir que ce couple te plaîs et que tu n'es pas déçue par ma fic :D

- **Emi:** Tu es ma fan ? *o* oh que c'est gentil ! j'en pleure sur mon clavier! Merci :3

et voici le chapitre suivant! TADAM!

* * *

**Chapitre 5**

«Et bien vice-capitaine Abarai, vous vous êtes remis assez vite, votre plaie et totalement refermée; je ne vois pas pour quelles autres raisons je devrais vous gardez plus longtemps. Après encore une nuit, vous pourrez retourner chez vous tranquillement. Capitaine Kuchiki, pourrais-je vous entretenir un moment?»

Byakuya sourit à Renji avant de rejoindre le docteur dans le couloir. Le roux ne le quittait jamais, qu'il soit dans la pièce à côté ou à l'autre bout du Seireitei.

«Revenez-moi vite.

-Aussi vite que je le peux.»

Byakuya, arrivé dans la pièce, trouva Unohana lui tournant le dos, face à la fenêtre. Dés qu'il eut fermé la porte, celle-ci lui demanda:

«Renji nous écoute-t-il?

-Haï...

-Dites lui de partir je souhaiterais que cette conversation reste privée.

_[ Elle va vous faire des avances?_

_-Arrête Renji ce n'est pas drôle. Laisse-nous s'il te plaît..._

_-Puisqu'on ne peut plus rire un peu...]_

-Est-ce bon capitaine?

-Haï...»

Le tremolo de sa voix l'étonna lui-même. Il ressentait à présent un grand vide, comme si on lui avait arraché les entrailles. Il tituba jusqu'au siège le plus proche et plongea sa tête dans ses deux mains, tentant de retrouver un soupçon d'équilibre. Retsu fit celle-qui-n'a-rien-remarqué et brisa le silence pesant de la pièce.

«Kuchiki taïcho, grâce à vous la vie de votre Vice-Capitaine est sauve, mais quel en a été le prix? Vos reiatsu ne se sont pas encore mêlés, je peux intervenir ce soir si...

-Merci beaucoup la coupa-t-il d'une voix faible, mais vous savez aussi bien que moi que le reiatsu de mon Lieutenant ne pourra se régénérer sans l'aide du mien. Si c'est la seule solution pour qu'il garde toutes ses précieuses aptitudes, mon devoir de Capitaine est de tout faire pour préserver un soldat de ce grade.

-Ravie de vous l'entendre dire.»

Byakuya referma la porte sur le sourire lourd de sous-entendu du Capitaine Unohana. Sur le chemin le ramenant à la chambre de Renji, il chercha celui-ci partout, troublé par se manque dont il était victime. Seulement il dû s'avouer qu'il était bien moins doué que son cadet dans ce domaine là. Un peu contrarié et surtout très troublé, Byakuya passa la porte et trouva un Abarai dévoré par la curiosité, le jaugeant du regard, le suppliant de raconter. Lorsque le brun sentit le reiatsu du roux tout autour de lui, une vague de soulagement le secoua de frissons, et il se dirigea mollement ver le lit. Il ferma les yeux, attendant l'assaut de questions auquel il allait avoir droit.

«Qu'a-t-elle dit?

-Rien d'important.»

Non ce n'était pas important, mais cette réponse vague et le regard fuyant du Capitaine attisèrent la curiosité du roux. Le médecin proposait à Byakuya de se séparer de sa moitié, de quitter sa source de vie, comme si elle était un fardeau, comme si leur bonheur était de trop. Alors que les deux hommes restaient muets, Unohana passa la porte et rompit ce silence:

«Réfléchissez Capitaine, l'opération est prévue pour ce soir Abarai, Isane passera vous y préparez.»

Cette intervention acheva la patience du roux, qui mourrait d'envie de savoir à quoi le Capitaine devait réfléchir.

«Si ce n'est pas important vous pouvez me le dire Non?

-Laisse tomber Renji...»

Byakuya s'éloigna un peu de son subordonné et ferma les yeux, le visage toujours rivé sur le sol. Il ne voulait pas dire à Renji qu'on lui proposait de se débarrasser de lui. Il sentait qu'il était toujours fragile, un choc pouvait le repousser vers le fond. Il voulait que la vie de Renji soit belle à partir de maintenant, mais la proposition d'Unohana les ramenait à la réalité, leur prouvant qu'ils ne pouvaient décemment vivre ensemble sans que tous parle de les séparer. Le noble savait que le monde en dehors de l'hôpital serait dur, hostile, qu'ils devront toujours se cacher pour ne pas mourir. Car les relations supérieur-subordonné étaient totalement prohibées. Seulement, il pensait que Renji ne survivrait pas à ce train de vie; un jour il devrait l'ignorer, l'autre être tendre au possible. Alors qu'il réfléchissait, Byakuya releva soudainement la tête en poussant un cri d'horreur, les yeux ronds.

«Renji Non!»

Celui-ci avait envahit son esprit, reprenant les souvenirs par lui-même. Le noble sentait les pensées qui lui échappaient. Renji s'arrêta à la fin de la réplique d'Unohana, au bord des larmes il souffla:

«Pourquoi avez-vous tant voulu me cacher cette conversation...Vous voulez reprendre ce que vous m'avez donné, je ne vous ai jamais rien demandé! Reprenez tout Capitaine je n'en veux plus...

-Arrête...

-Allez-vous en.

-Renji...

-Partez, laissez-moi tranquille!»

Ces mots transpercèrent le cœur du noble, le saignant de part en part, laissant derrière eux une plaie béante. Il emprisonna le roux qui se débattait, le coinçant contre son torse. Du bout des lèvres il caressa les siennes, souffla dans son cou, le noyant sous la force de ses sentiments.

«Doutes-tu que je t'aime?»

Tout en bloquant les mains du Lieutenant il descendit le long de son cou, embrassa sa jugulaire, suivant le parcours des tatouages jusqu'à sa nuque.

«Crois-tu que tout ceci est faux?»

Il remonta sur le visage du roux, colla son front au sien, respirant le même air, le regard plongé dans les yeux ambrés d'où coulaient de minuscules larmes.

«Ai-je l'air de me forcer?»

Il posa ses lèvres sur les siennes pendant plusieurs minutes tandis qu'il relâchait la pression doucement sur les poignets de Renji. Celui-ci lui rendit son baiser et, la voix tremblante, il souffla:

«Je vous aime.»

Leurs visages se descellèrent, le roux enfouit le sien dans l'épaule mince de son Capitaine qui entremêlait leurs doigts.

«Je suis désolé; je crois toujours que tout ceci est un rêve, que vous allez disparaître, que je me réveillerais seul chez moi...

-Tu peux maintenant lire en moi, regarde qui peuple mes rêves...

-A part l'empereur des crevettes? ( c'est un fait, Byakuya déteste ça!)

-Je t'interdis de fouiller mes cauchemars!

-C'est trop tentant, vous faites parfois de drôles de grimaces quand vous dormez.

-Je t'aime... baka.

-Je t'aime aussi... Byakuya.»

Jamais depuis qu'ils se connaissaient Renji ne l'avait appelé autre que par son nom ou son grade. Sur le coup le noble ouvrit des yeux ronds et se jeta sur son cadet, le renversant sur le dos.

«Je tolèrerais Byakuya-sama peut-être.»

Un sourire narquois aux lèvres, il s'assit sur son Lieutenant et croisa les bras, tentant de prendre son air le plus hautain possible. Soudain il sentit deux mains plonger dans ses cheveux, puis deux bras s'enrouler autour de son cou et sans s'en rendre compte il se retrouva sur le dos, noyé sous une pluie de mèches écarlates.

«Et maintenant? fit Renji un sourire malicieux aux lèvres.

-Appelle-moi comme il te chante.»

La timide rougeur sur les joues du noble fit éclater le Lieutenant de rire, ce qui permit à Byakuya de s'éclipser d'un shunpo à l'autre bout de la pièce.

«Mauvais joueur! je peux pas encore faire ça moi... fit Renji désignant son épaule;

-J'en ai assez de me faire aplatir par un babouin déchaîné.»

Sur ces mots Byakuya s'élança et s'assit sur le dos du roux qui s'écrasa sous son poids. Victorieux il se baissa et murmura au creux de son oreille:

«Mais je vous aime Babouin...»

Il embrassa sa joue et descendit de sa 'monture'.

*Peu après*

«Pourquoi tu repars?

-Tu oublies parfois que j'ai tout un manoir et toute une division à faire tourner tout seul! Je serais là à la fin de ton opération.

-Approche...»

Lentement, Renji posa ses lèvres sur le cou du noble. Un sourire moqueur apparut sur son visage tandis que le noble contemplait le suçon qui s'étendait sur sa jugulaire. D'un ton qu'il aurait voulu froid et menaçant il souffla:

«Abarai Renji vous allez me le payer.»

Le roux n'eut pas le temps de protester qu'un oreiller traversa la chambre. Il se saisit du sien et l'envoya de toutes ses forces sur son Capitaine, riant aux éclats. Commença une grande bataille dans toute la chambre, brisant au passage le miroir accroché au mur et le masque toujours froid du Capitaine. Des morceaux de duvet volaient encore dans la pièce tandis que le combat avait cessé. Byakuya au dessus de Renji riait, les cheveux noirs remplis de plumes, le souffle coupés, le regard brillant de joie.

«Qui est le plus fort maintenant?»

Il embrassa le front tatoué et shunpota jusqu'à la porte.

«A toute à l'heure!

-Attends Byakuya...»

Celui-ci avait déjà refermé la porte derrière lui.

«Tu as des plumes dans les cheveux...»

* * *

**Commentaire de ma bêta-super-forte-tu-imagines-meme-pas :**

**Le fait qu'Unohana demande au noble s'il veux rompre le lien qu'il à avec Renji, montre bien que malgré leurs amour mutuel, les autres les verraient comme des monstres. Quand Renji "quitte" la tête du noble, celui-ci ressens un immense vide se former, et il a du mal à le cacher. il cache son désir de garder Renji près de lui par des devoirs de Capitaine, c'est naturel, même si Unohana sais ce qu'il se passe, il ne peux rien dire. Quand Byakuya revient dans la chambre de Renji, celui-ci s'apercoit que Byakuya lui cache quelque chose, et Renji ne serait pas Renji s'il ne cherchait pas à comprendre en passant pas des voix hors norme ^^ La preuve il va chercher ses réponses directement dans le cerveau de son Capitaine. Et avant qu'il ai put réagir, Renji a tout entendu, et il le prend vraiment très mal :( le pauvre... Mais Byakuya le prend ds ses bras, et lui prouve qu'il tient à lui! Et ca c'est le moment que je préfère ! **  
**Et leurs batailles d'oreiller ! Mémorable ! Ils arrivent a en casser un miroir faut le faire ^^ **  
**J'adore la dernière phrase " Attend tu as des plumes dans les cheveux" Mouahahahaha pauvre Byakuya, il va se prendre des réflexions lui ^^ **

le bouton en bas écrit 'review' marche bien (a)


	7. Chapitre 6: Merci maman

Vilou vilou :3 eh oui j'avais promis Mercredi et nous sommes... MERCREDI ! :D

Merci aux reviewers parce que je vous retrouve à chaque publication, et ça me fait très plaisir :3 Merci à Aeal, Cerise et Sardine et Kagami Asura, je conseille leurs fictions ;)

**_Reviewers anonymes:_**

_Ton amour de toujours :_ Merci d'être venu me mettre une petite review Je t'aime ma femme :coeur:

_Marcel :_ Merci pour tes reviews très courtes ^_^

Et encore un grand merci à ma bêta chérie Elerynna !

Enjoy !

**NOTE**: Après une review de Crazy sur ce chapitre, je l'ai modifié, j'espère qu'il sera mieux que le precedent 8)

* * *

**Chapitre 6**

Byakuya était à mis-chemin vers son manoir lorsqu'il sentit Renji en lui. Cette proximité leur était désormais indispensable, comme deux aimants, ils ne pouvaient être séparés. Ils étaient liés par leurs reiatsu et par leurs sentiments car aucun ne pouvait vivre sans l'autre.

«Sais-tu que tu te promènes dans tout le Seireitei avec de jolies petites plumes dans les cheveux? Je trouve ça très mignon mais euh...

-Kuso tu n'aurais pas pu me le dire plus tôt?»

Alors que Renji riait, apparut dans sa chambre Isane qui se figea aussitôt en voyant l'abominable spectacle: la pièce était baignée de plumes éclatantes, des morceaux de verres jonchaient le sol et gisaient au milieu de la pièce trois ou quatre oreillers éventrés. Sur son lit Renji souriait, les cheveux pleins de duvet. Byakuya qui vit la scène ne put réprimer un sourire.

«Renji, je reviens tout de suite, tâche de ne pas mourir avant.

-Glups...»

Byakuya ressentit aussitôt le vide laissé par son cadet, mais ce qu'il avait à faire ne devait pas lui parvenir. Tandis qu'il marchait vers son manoir, il se remémora les quatre derniers jours. Lui, capitaine, s'était rapproché de son subordonné. Il avait enfin pu lui avouer ses sentiments, même s'il doit tout cela au désespoir du roux. La mort les a frôlés, les soudant ainsi à jamais. Il a donc fallut qu'il perde sa moitié pour pouvoir l'intégrer à sa vie. Il partit d'un rire sarcastique; le noble Kuchiki avait peur d'avouer ce qu'il ressentait. Il se dégoutait lui-même. Renji avait essayé de se tuer seulement pour lui, parce qu'il n'avait pas été capable de répondre à ses attentes!

Pendant qu'il se maudissait lui-même, il arriva au manoir. Il n'avait plus pensé au duvet blanc qui parsemait ses cheveux d'ébène jusqu'à ce qu'il vit son reflet dans sa chambre. Un sourire étira ses lèvres quand il pensa qu'il avait parcouru plus de trois division ainsi. Toujours souriant, il entendit frapper timidement à sa porte et une servante entrer.

«Puis-je faire quelque chose pour vous maître?

-Convoque la chambre des anciens s'il-te-plaît Kaona.»

Celle-ci n'en revenait pas: le noble l'avait appelé par son prénom, et son visage d'habitude si froid rayonnait d'humanité. Elle tituba jusqu'à la sortie toujours sous le choc alors que le noble se dirigea vers sa salle de bain. Enlever ces plumes lui prit un certains temps, puis il se recoiffa et remit son étole en place, tentant tant bien que mal de cacher la rougeur de son cou. Il avala une grande goulée d'air et se dirigea vers la chambre des anciens.

«Que se passe-t-il Byakuya-sama?

-Il y a quatre jours, le vice-capitaine Abarai Renji a faillit perdre la vie. Seuls les médecins les plus compétents peuvent le remettre sur pied.

-Qu'a-t-il à voir avec les anciens le coupa Kyusaburo, un ancêtre ventripotent dont Byakuya avait saccagé la demeure, enfant.

- J'y viens. Je demande aux anciens d'accepter Abarai Renji à l'hôpital Kuchiki pour y subir les meilleurs soins.»

On entendit dans toute la pièce des cris indignés, on vit des visages ahuris, des visages furieux. Au milieu de la foule, une femme dissimula son sourire derrière ses cheveux d'un noir éclatant. Kyusaburo repris la parole, rouge de colère, suant à grosse gouttes, le souffle court. Byakuya se souvenait maintenant pourquoi il avait détruit son intérieur: Cet ancêtre lui avait un jour confisqué son katana, présent de son sensei, alors qu'il s'entraînait dans la cours. Il n'avait plus jamais revu son sabre. Le dégoût le plus profond l'envahit à ce souvenir, et il ravala son mépris pour reconstruire son visage indifférent.

«Nous ne pouvons décemment pas accéder à votre requête, vous en êtes conscient Byakuya-sama?

-Soit. Je vous prie d'excuser ma demande.»

Sur ce il tourna les talons et sortit de la pièce, non sans avoir jeté un regard méprisant au possible aux nobles qui arboraient toujours un visage terrifié. Sa famille ne pouvait le comprendre, ils ne pourraient accepter sa relation. Ainsi il devrait leur cacher tout ça, leur cacher ce qui désormais était le plus important pour lui. Alors qu'il traversait le couloir d'un pas vif, il sentit une main frêle agripper la sienne. il vit sa mère, toute souriante, les cheveux de jais encadrant son visage pétillant, sa beauté creusés par le temps. Elle lui prit le bras et marcha à ses côtés un long moment, en silence, une étrange expression de joie peinte sur sa figure. Elle avait toujours été là pour son fils, c'est la seule qui était là lorsque son père est mort, et c'est aussi la seule qui a su voir outre les classes sociales lorsqu'il a épousé Hisana. Sa voix toujours pleine de vigueur rompit le silence paisible de la demeure, arrachant le noble à ses reflexions.

«Byakuya?

-Haï?

-L'as-tu vraiment fait?

-Pardon?

-Tu sais de quoi je parle, lui as-tu offert ton reiatsu?»

Le noble se figea et devint livide. Sa mère l'avait toujours compris, le coinçait toujours lorsqu'il faisait des bêtises, devinant lorsqu'il était triste. Comment avait-il pu penser qu'elle ne devinerait pas? Instinctivement il remonta l'écharpe sur la rougeur de son cou, geste qui n'échappa pas à la vieille femme. Lorsqu'elle tendit le bras et écarta l'étoffe, il n'avait toujours pas bougé. Elle toucha du bout des doigts la marque sur sa jugulaire et resta figée quelques instants.

«Je vois ,tu ne t'es pas fait ça tout seul j'imagine...

-Mère...

-Je suis heureuse!»

Contre toutes attentes, son sourire s'élargit et elle pris son fils dans ses bras. Son cœur battait la chamade contre le torse musclé de son fils et une perle de joie coula sur le haori blanc.

«Depuis la mort d'Hisana, je n'avais jamais vu ton regard si clair et ton cœur si pur. Mon fils a enfin retrouvé le bonheur après deux cents ans! Te rends-tu compte que tu as gâché une partie de ta jeunesse? Bref, tu sais que personne ici n'acceptera ça, ses vieux bougres ne pensent plus qu'à eux-mêmes... va voir Urahara-san, il saura t'aider. Je suis si comblée!»

Byakuya plongea son regard dans celui de sa mère et n'y trouva que joie et sincérité. Son visage s'étira d'un sourire, il s'inclina, prononça un « merci » léger et tourna les talons, masquant à la vieille femme ses larmes de joie. Sa mère avait consenti, il avait désormais tous les droits. Peu lui importait l'avis de son clan, de sa division, de tout le monde. Sa vie n'englobait que lui et Renji. Il n'aurait pas eu le cran ou même l'envie de quitter cette femme merveilleuse sans explications, sans même un au revoir. Son père lui manquait aujourd'hui; il aurait aimé voir le bonheur peindre le visage de son fils. Il se rendait compte qu'il avait eu les meilleurs parents qu'un noble puisse espérer.

Il arriva à l'hôpital un sourire aux lèvres, les joues portant de minuscules traces de pleurs. Quand il entra, une armée d'oreillers le pris pour cible, facile à esquiver puisqu'évidés de toutes leurs plumes. D'un shunpo il se retrouva près du lit où un Abarai vexé lui tournait le dos.

«Tu en as mis du temps...

-J'ai été retenu.»

Le noble se faufila sous les couvertures jusqu'à Renji, noyant son visage dans l'épaisse crinière rousse, humant le parfum boisé qui l'entourait. Il était bien et un soupir d'aise traversa ses lèvres, chatouillant la peau halée du roux.

«Tu ne devrais pas être en salle d'opération?

-Apparemment non, Isane était venue m'expliquer pourquoi quand elle a vu...euh...»

Tandis que Renji baissait la tête, écarlate, le noble eut un rire bref et releva une mèches rouges pleines de plumes. Il était magnifique ainsi, naturel, plein d'une gaité qui l'habitait à chaque instant. Il avait envie de chaque parcelle de sa peau, de l'embrasser sans s'arrêter, de serrer dans ses bras ce corps tant désiré. il renversa son lieutenant sur le dos, une lueur prédatrice dans ses yeux gris, et posa ses lèvres sur ses joues, tout en murmurant:

«Elle n'a pas du apprécier, on ne devrait pas remettre ta chambre dans cet état alors ,elle n'aimerait pas...

-... Je ne pense pas...»

Il se releva brusquement, admirant la mine dépitée de son cadet, ponctuée par deux rougeurs sur ses pommettes. Un rire discret secoua son ventre tandis qu'il caressait de ses doigts les joues roses. Un sourire attendri illuminait son visage: il aimait vraiment l'homme devant lui.

«Je dois aller sur Terre.

-Tu m'énerves à partir comme ça...

-Moi aussi je vous aime, Abarai Renji.»

Byakuya avait murmurés ces mots avec tant de tendresses qu'ils déclenchèrent en Renji une vague de frissons. Il enroula ses bras autour du noble cou et s'accrocha de toutes ses forces aux lèvres du capitaine. Leur baiser se fit plus profond, plus long, plus passionné. Byakuya l'interrompit, haletant, les joues en feu. Leurs deux coeurs battaient à l'unisson un rythme enivrant, explosant dans leurs poitrines. Lorsqu'il aperçu les yeux de Renji, il fit un shunpo jusqu'à la porte et disparu en courant d'air: Renji avait faim, il avait terriblement envie d'aller plus loin.

Toujours troublé par le regard affamé du cadet, Byakuya se dirigea vers sa demeure, utilisa son senkaimon privé et arriva juste devant le magasin de confiseries Urahara. Il entra sans s'annoncer, se dirigea vers le centre de la bâtisse et vint faire face à Kisuke qui arborait toujours son éternel sourire niais.

«Ohayo capitaine! que me vaut l'honneur...

-Pourrais-tu créer un mod soul avec un caractère et une mémoire particulière?

-C'est une demande surprenante mais je devrais...

-Demain matin, deux de mes hommes viendront chercher un colis bien fermé.

-Et dans ce colis?

*Une heure*

-Tout sera près capitaine.

-Avec tout ce que je t'ai donné en échange...»

De retour à Soul Society, Byakuya se dirigea instinctivement vers l'hôpital de la 4ème division. Après ce qui s'était passé, il était plus que déboussolé, mais resté sans Renji a été difficile. Il fut surpris lorsqu'il ne sentit pas son cadet lui parler, une part de lui ne répondait plus. Il marcha difficilement jusqu'à leur chambre, poussa la porte et s'adossa au mur. Le reiatsu du Abarai l'enveloppait, redonnant à ses muscles la force qu'ils avaient perdue. Lentement il se redressa et leva les yeux: Renji se trouvait sur son lit, assis contre le mur et gardait le regard obstinément baissé vers le sol. Le noble vint s'asseoir à ses côtés et attendit. Un long moment passa, sans que le lieutenant daigne bouger. Lorsqu'il sentit une main rassurante se perdre dans ses cheveux,il releva lentement les yeux et plongea dans les bras de son supérieur. Ses bras encerclèrent cette taille tant aimée, et il serra de toutes ses forces cet homme qu'il avait eu peur de blesser.

«Suminasen!

-Arrête... je t'aime.»

Byakuya pressa ses lèvres contre la jugulaire du roux qui frémit. Celui-ci noya ses doigts dans la cascade ébène qui s'étalait sur les épaules minces du noble et ferma les yeux. Il sentit son visage agrippé par deux mains fines qui laissaient ses joues incandescentes. Il embrassa son capitaine, une main contre ses reins, avec toute la passion qu'il pouvait offrir. Cette pensée le fit sourire: il embrassait son supérieur si distant et si froid... le souffle court ils interrompirent leur étreinte, et heureux de se retrouver, rougis par l'envie de l'autre. Renji pris la parole, haletant.

«Merci...

-Hn?

-D'avoir essayé de m'intégrer à ta vie.»

Il plongea la tête dans le torse de son capitaine, essayant en vain de ravaler ses larmes. Il sentit deux bras rassurants encercler sa taille, le pressant contre leur propriétaire. Il agrippa le haori de toutes ses forces et souffla, comme pour lui-même:

«J'ai peur de ce qui se passera lorsque je sortirais... ici tout est facile, naturel. Dehors je me devrais de respecter l'étiquette, le gouffre qui nous sépare... comme tu as pu le voir je ne serais pas tellement capable de résister... (rire cynique)

-Dors, oublie, tout sera règle demain.

-Byakuya?

-Haï?

-Je vous nem à la crevette (rappel: Byakuya a horreur des crevettes)

-Très drôle.»

le noble leva les yeux au ciel lorsqu'un ronflement ténu s'échappa de la gorge du roux. Oui demain tout serait réglé. Il posa ses lèvres sur celles entrouvertes de Renji et soupira. Tout était si facile quand il dormait, il pouvait être lui-même, céder à ses envies. Lorsqu'Abarai était conscient, ses yeux exprimaient son désir, tout son corps transpirait l'amour. Ce débordement de tendresse troublait le noble, il en avait peur. Lui, le capitaine Kuchiki n'avait plus connu l'amour depuis deux siècles. Lui le chef de clan était aimé d'un enfant du Rukongaï. Lui, Byakuya, retrouvait le bonheur dans les bras de sa moitié. Il eut soudain envie de connaître les rêves de cet homme, étendu dans ses bras. Lentement il entra dans son esprit et découvrit les songes de son aimé: il ne voulait pas quitter l'hôpital, il souhaitait rester ici, dans ce petit monde qui est le leur, ensemble. Une larme roula sur sa joue, couru sur ses lèvres pour se perdre au creux de sa gorge. Dans un dernier sourire, il s'endormit auprès de sa nouvelle source de vie .

* * *

Et voilà ! :3 j'attends vos impressions et vos critiques :)

**SONDAGE: Lemon Or Not dans le prochain chapitre ?**

**Il est près, je n'ai plus qu'à attendre vos avis :D**

Vous gagnerez un joli chapitre en cadeau si vous appuyez sur le bouton 'review this chapter' ... Si Si juré ! 08)


	8. Chapitre 7: entre toi et moi

**GOMEN! Hou le retard que j'ai! *se cache***

**mais vous allez tous me pardonner, parce que... JE PUBLIE UN LEMON! muahaha alors heureux? :P Bande de pervers ,je n'ai eu aucun 'non pas de lemon'... 0:)**

**Je conseille au passage le Manga Gakuen Heaven, qui est tout simplement prodigieux *o***

**Merci encore à tous ceux qui m'ont suivie, je vous laisse à voter lecture! :)**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapitre 7**

Ce matin on ouvrit un Senkaimon pour Karakura. Deux hommes en sortirent vêtus de kimonos sombres et entrèrent chez Urahara. Ils en sortirent presque aussitôt munis d'un paquet scellé. On les vit retourner à Soul Society et déposer leur butin dans le bureau de Byakuya Kuchiki.

Renji se réveilla aux premières lueurs de l'aube, les yeux cernés; il avait vraiment mal dormi. Aujourd'hui il devrait quitter cette chambre d'hôpital, laissé derrière lui les premiers moments de bonheur qu'il a passé avec son capitaine. Cette pensée lui nouait le ventre et le fit se replier sur lui-même, en chien de fusil, dans les bras de son supérieur. Celui-ci se réveilla tout doucement, prenant conscience de la boule rouge dans ses bras.

« Que se passe-t-il?

-Est-ce que tu m'aimes...

-Oui... c'est juste cela qui te préoccupe?

-Je ne veux pas sortir d'ici, parce que dehors tout sera différent et ce ne sera jamais aussi facile qu'ici...

-... Est-ce que tu voudrais rester à mes côtés, te réveiller le matin et te coucher le soir auprès de moi?

-Plus que tout!

-Alors soit tranquille; je reviens tout de suite. »

Byakuya se leva un sourire aux lèvres et remit son kimono en place lorsque deux bras puissants encerclèrent son ventre, lui empêchant tout autre mouvement.

« Que...

-Je t'interdis de partir, pas aujourd'hui. Que veux-tu faire? J'ai trop peur que tu ne reviennes pas. »

Byakuya retourna au creux des couvertures et prit le roux dans ses bras, touché. Il ferma les yeux un instant, guettant le souffle de Renji, noyant ses doigts dans l'épaisse chevelure de feu. Lorsque le cœur du vice-capitaine battit normalement, le noble brisa le silence.

« Je dois savoir si tu veux vivre avec moi.

-C'est impossible, tu le sais, tu es mon supérieur...

-En dehors de la Soul Society s'entend.

-Sur Terre ?

-Oui.

-Comment cela pourrait être possible? Nos deux absences seraient...

-Qui parle d'être absent?

-Mais...

-Le veux-tu?

-J'attends ça depuis cent ans... »

Renji resserra sa prise sur son capitaine et plongea son visage au creux de son torse. Byakuya s'assit au fond du lit, s'adossa au mur et marqua une pause. Lorsqu'il reprit la parole, son cœur était gonflé de joie, les paroles du roux l'avaient atteint au plus profond de lui.

« Hier je me suis rendu chez Urahara-san, ma commande doit être arrivée d'ailleurs. Au cas où tu voudrais venir avec moi, je voulais être prêt. Urahara-san a réussi à créer deux corps spirituels, deux soul candy et deux gigais à notre image.

-Des corps spirituels?

-Deux copies conformes de toi et moi. Ce ne sont pas des gigais terrestres mais des corps pouvant nous remplacer ici, à Soul Society.

-Et j'imagine que les souls candy sont pour ces deux corps...

-Tu peux refuser Renji...

-Je suis... heureux! Tu ne peux même pas savoir à quel point! Que tu m'acceptes ainsi prêt de toi, et pour toujours... Merci Byakuya! »

Renji replongea dans les bras de sa moitié et l'embrassa avec ferveur. Son cœur explosa de bonheur, détruisant celui du noble dans sa folle course. Quand ils décelèrent leurs visages, tous les deux souriaient, le regard pétillant. Leurs mains s'entremêlèrent, leurs souffles se confondirent et ils goutèrent aux lèvres de l'autre avec un plaisir nouveau. Ce fut Byakuya qui stoppa leur étreinte, haletant et troublé par ce brusque désir qui lui pressait les entrailles.

« Je vais chercher le paquet, attends moi ici.

-Reviens vite. »

Byakuya descendit du lit et se dirigea vers la porte. Un dernier sourire aux lèvres il sortit d'un shunpo et atterrit au sein de Seireitei. Il sentit tout de suite la présence du roux en lui; il faudrait vraiment qu'il lui explique comment il le repérait si vite...Le chemin jusqu'au manoir fut long et fastidieux: on peut dire que Renji n'est pas très silencieux et certains propos peuvent troubler le plus rigide des hommes. Ainsi ceux qui se promenaient entre la 4eme division et le quartier noble purent apercevoir le chef de clan tituber jusqu'à son manoir, s'arrêter parfois au beau milieu du chemin et parler tout seul. Il entra dans son bureau et jaugea le paquet du regard. La fermeture était excellente mais Urahara s'était permis quelques 'extras' : sur chaque faces du paquet étaient collés de grands feuillets ornés de lettres roses criardes 'Confiserie Urahara'. « répugnant. » songea Byakuya dans un soupir. Il ouvrit la caisse d'un kido et découvrit les deux corps spirituels parfaitement ressemblants ainsi que deux souls candies. Au fond se trouvaient les explications (mieux vaut ne pas confondre les deux âmes...) et la facture. Ce vieux requin n'avait pas lésiné sur les moyens! Une légère rougeur teinta les nobles joues lorsqu'il aperçu le corps dans le plus simple appareil de son lieutenant. Il se pressa d'attraper la note et de refermer le couvercle. Un rire discret envahit ses oreilles tandis qu'il cachait le paquet au fond du placard. Sa gêne avait l'air de beaucoup amuser Renji! Contrarié il passa la porte reliant le bureau à sa chambre et s'allongea sur le futon.

« Peux-tu me laisser un moment s'il te plaît Renji...

-Non!

-Pardon?

-Je ne veux pas que tu fuies, si tu n'es pas dans la même dimension que moi je ne te sens plus, je ne peux plus te parler ni t'entendre. Je ne veux pas que tu partes, je ne veux plus te quitter. Je t'interdis de me laisser, plus jamais...

-Renji... »

Byakuya ferma les yeux sur le plafond gris de sa chambre. Une larme descendit sa joue tandis qu'un sourire étira ses lèvres fines. Il sentait une douce chaleur se répandre dans ses muscles, une vague de bien être qu'il n'avait plus sentit depuis longtemps. Il ressentait tout ce que Renji ressentait lui-même, à savoir un amour débordant pour son capitaine, le sentiment le plus prude qui puisse exister, nourrit par l'âme toute entière, délaissant la raison et plongeant au plus profond du cœur. Un silence s'installa entre les deux hommes. Ils repensaient ensemble aux derniers jours qui s'étaient écoulés.

Byakuya avait faillit perdre à jamais sa seule raison d'être, transpercée par un katana. Puis il avait foulé le seuil du bonheur, défiant la tristesse qui auparavant lacérait son cœur.

Renji avait perdu la joie de vivre et avait faillit mourir de sa propre main; il s'était senti renaître dans l'étau brulant des bras de sa moitié.

Tout ceci en seulement cinq jours.

Dans le long silence de l'hôpital Abarai pleurait. Isane était venue lui annoncer qu'il sortirait dans une heure au plus tard, et Byakuya ne voulait pas sortir de chez lui. Fou de rage il l'avait laissé seul et quelques minutes plus tard son aura avait disparu de Soul Society. Ainsi il était parti comme un voleur, sans un mot. Renji le savait, au plus profond de lui, qu'il ne mériterait jamais son capitaine, il s'attendait à ce qu'il s'en aille, il s'y était préparé depuis toujours. Mais son cœur ne le supportait pas. Si son katana ne lui avait pas été confisqué, il l'aurait immédiatement plongé dans sa poitrine, éliminant d'un seul geste toutes les douleurs à venir. Seulement, mourir maintenant serait encore plus douloureux; il avait gouté du bout des lèvres le bonheur, il avait serré dans ses bras son capitaine, il avait eu la preuve que la vie n'est pas si horrible...

Hueco Mundo

Une montagne de hollows se dressait sous la lune blanchâtre, un homme assis à son sommet regardait l'horizon. Ses pupilles étaient vides et des gouttelettes sombres en tombaient peu à peu.

_« Renji... Si tu savais ce que tu me fais subir... depuis plus de deux cent ans mon cœur n'avait plus jamais connu le bonheur... j'étais trop fier pour t'avouer mes sentiments, et ça me faisait mal. Car par ma stupidité désormais tu as faillit mettre fin à ta vie, ta vie si précieuse à mes yeux. Tout a basculé, tout cela en seulement cinq jours. C'est tellement court, trop court pour que ce ne soit un rêve. Ainsi tu m'aimerais aussi ? Ainsi nous serons heureux pour toujours? Ainsi tu ne me quitteras point? Je ne veux plus jamais me réveillé, je ne veux plus jamais te perdre... cent ans de détresse et voilà que mon plus beau rêve se réalise..._

_« Et moi qu'est-ce que je fais là? J'ai fuis comme un lâche! Je n'ose plus rentrer, je ne veux pas voir la souffrance que j'ai dû te causer... j'ai honte... tu as enduré encore plus que mon pauvre cœur et je te fais encore du mal... attends-moi Renji, je reviens... ne me laisse plus, pardonne-moi... »_

Sur ses pensées, il se releva, attrapa son katana et disparut derrière un senkaimon. Dés qu'il fut de retour à la Soul Society, il fut surprit que Renji ne soit pas en lui. D'un pas vif il se dirigea vers la 4ème. Le noble Kuchiki avait peur, si Renji le quittait, ce serait la fin, pas après tout ce qu'ils avaient traversé...

« Pourquoi t'es parti comme ça? Je suis sorti de l'hôpital et tu n'étais plus là, tu imagines un peu?

-Arrête de hurler Renji...

-JE NE HURLE PAS! J'ai cru que...tu...

-Que je ne reviendrais plus? »

*****LEMON*****

Le roux baissa les yeux et piqua un fard. Ils étaient maintenant tous les deux dans ses appartements, la caisse d'Urahara entrouverte, laissant voir le gigai du noble. Celui-ci attirait Abarai plus que de raison, ses lèvres fines, ses paupières closes... Kisuke l'avait véritablement réussi...Renji ferma les yeux et tenta de reprendre ses esprits. Ce corps hantait ses pensées, et quand il releva les yeux vers le noble, son regard était empli de désir.

Byakuya tressaillit lorsqu'il aperçu les yeux affamés de son cadet. Un long frisson parcouru son échine et sans réfléchir, il agrippa la crinière écarlate et écrasa ses lèvres sur celle d'Abarai. Ils approfondirent leur baiser, le rendant plus passionné, plus langoureux. Les bras du noble attirèrent sont lieutenant à lui, soudèrent leur deux corps brûlants dans une longue étreinte. Tous deux tombèrent sur le futon sans se séparés l'un de l'autre. Leurs visages ne se descellèrent qu'une fois sur la couche. Les deux hommes se regardèrent, haletants, légèrement rouges. Le noble enfouit sa tête dans le cou du roux et embrassa sa jugulaire. Un gémissement d'aise s'échappa des lèvres de Renji, faisant sourire le brun.

Ils ne surent réellement quand est-ce que leurs vêtements furent ôtés de leurs corps. Assailli par le froid, ils s'étaient glissés sous la couette moelleuse et s'embrassaient comme jamais, découvrant sous leurs caresses le corps de l'autre. Les mains de Byakuya caressaient du bout des doigts les signes tribaux, laissant derrière son passage la peau de Renji incandescente. Ses lèvres quittèrent celles de son partenaire pour suivre le trajet de ses mains. Le roux se cambra, tandis que le noble investit son nombril. Les yeux fermés, le lieutenant se mordait les lèvres pour ne pas laisser s'échapper un gémissement traître. Il voulait que tout ceci ne s'arrête jamais... Des lèvres avides taquinèrent les siennes un instant, puis plus rien. Abarai ouvra un œil, craintif et surpris, et découvrit son amant au dessus de lui, tout sourire.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

-Tu es magnifique... »

Sans d'autres mots les lèvres de Renji happèrent ces paroles sur celle du noble, forçant le passage de sa mâchoire. Leurs yeux se fermèrent, leurs corps se mêlèrent dans une étreinte ardente. Les mains du roux explorèrent chaque parcelle du corps mince et musclés du capitaine qui se tendait sous son passage. Ses lèvres suivirent le même trajet, de son cou à ses épaules tendues, jusqu'à son ventre. Byakuya poussa un long gémissement lorsqu'il sentit les caresses de la bouche de Renji sur sa virilité. Il serra les dents et crispa ses doigts sur les draps. Son corps se tendait de plaisir.

« Renji je... »

Le noble n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase, qu'un râle de plaisir traversa ses lèvres. Il venait de se déverser dans la bouche du cadet. Celui-ci se releva et regarda son ainé, satisfait. Kuchiki rouvrit les yeux et d'un air provocateur, attrapa son vice-capitaine pour se placer au dessus. Il parcourut tous les endroits possibles de ce corps tatoué qui s'offrait à lui entièrement. Après inspection il retourna vers les lèvres tant désirées qu'il happa avec avidité.

« Renji, es-tu près?

-Depuis toujours...

-Je viens... »

Renji fermait les yeux. Le plaisir qu'il avait ressenti sous les caresses de son ainée avait dépassé ses rêves les plus fous. Seulement, il sentit un doigt infiltrer son intimité et une douleur se propagea dans son corps. Des larmes s'échappèrent de ses paupières closes tandis qu'il réprima un cri. Il ne voyait pas comment cela pouvait être un tant soit peu agréable. Il avait mal. La main rassurante qui effleurait sa peau et les douces paroles de son amant, le détendit peu à peu. Il sentit Byakuya le préparer, puis se retirer pour laisser place à quelque chose de bien plus gros. Un cri réussit à s'échapper de ses entrailles et son dos se cambra sous l'intrusion. Lentement il s'habitua à son amant et se calma.

Byakuya sentait la douleur de son cadet et voulu tout arrêter, mais les lents mouvements du bassin tatoué l'incitait à continuer. Délicatement il bougea, cognant sur la boule de nerf qui faisait gémir le roux à chaque coup. Leur danse devint de plus en plus enivrante, jusqu'à ce qu'ils atteignent ensemble le septième ciel. Ils s'effondrèrent sur le sol dans un râle de plaisir, fatigués, heureux à en mourir. Leurs cœurs avaient explosé de joie, déchirant leurs poitrines pour rejoindre l'autre dans sa folle course. Leurs kimonos gisaient sur le sol autour d'eux. Lentement, Byakuya se retira et prit son amant dans ses bras, embrassant ses paupières, plongeant ses mains dans ses cheveux.

*****FIN*****

« Byakuya...

-Oui ?

-Je t'aime...

-Je t'aime aussi, à jamais. Nous resterons ensemble. Dors maintenant, tu es épuisé...

-La faute à qui?

-Tu n'avais pas l'air mécontent pourtant...

-Je vous aime Kuchiki Byakuya...

-Baka, je vous aime aussi. »

Un ronflement ténu s'échappa des lèvres de Renji, et le noble ne tarda pas non plus à plonger dans un profond sommeil. Ils ne se quitteraient plus jamais, tous les deux en étaient désormais sur. Leurs vies étaient liées, ainsi que leurs corps et leurs cœurs.

* * *

**Bon alors c'est mon premier... soyez indulgents! dites moi ce que vous en pensez, il est court j'avoue *se recache* REVIEW! 0=)**


	9. Chapitre 8: Après l'effort

**encore et toujours du retard *shame***

**je vais publier moins souvent, sur toutes mes fics. j'ai des cours à suivre et beaucoup à apprendre, à réviser T_T que la vie est cruelle !**

**pour me faire pardonner un nouveau petit chapitre :P**

**quand Renji se reveille... ^o^**

**Enjoy! et merci à ma bêta Elerynna **

* * *

Chapitre 8

Renji se reveilla doucement, l'esprit encore embué. Il sentit deux bras autour de sa taille, l'encerclant de toute leur force. L'après-midi lui revint lentement en mémoire, leur dispute, les lèvres plus pressantes de Byakuya, leurs deux corps soudés l'un à l'autre... Il sentit lentement une douleur envahir le creux de ses reins, mais elle n'allait pas gâcher sa journée. Il referma les yeux et poussa un long soupir de contentement. Son cœur gonflé de bonheur rechercha l'autre et lui transmit sa joie. Le noble resserra sa prise sur le corps tatoué et murmura au creux de son oreille.

« Bien dormi, mon amour?

-Byakuya... »

sans un mot le roux plongea au creux du noble cou et ferma les yeux. Un sourire sincère étira ses lèvre tandis que les mains du Kuchiki se baladaient sur son dos et retraçaient les tatouages du bout des doigts. Tous les deux restèrent ainsi une bonne partie de la soirée tandis que la lumière déclinait. Le crépuscule s'engouffrait dans la pièce donnant à leurs deux corps entremêlés une teinte flamboyante. Doucement Renji se recula de sa moitié et contempla son visage: ses yeux pétillaient de joie et son visage avait encore une légère rougeur qui lui donnait un air d'enfant. Un long sourire s'étendait sur son visage encadré de ses longs cheveux de jais ébouriffés lui tombant librement sur les épaules. Kuchiki Byakuya avait l'air humain, chaleureux, joyeux. Le cœur du roux se gonfla de fierté en se disant qu'il faisait partie des seules personnes à voir le noble dans cet état. À ces pensées il rit discrètement, ce qui n'échappa pas au capitaine.

« Pourquoi ris-tu ?

-parce que tu es vraiment dans un sale état!

La faute à qui? »

byakuya lança un regard provocateur au roux, qui y répondit par un long baiser plein de tendresse. Il agrippa ses épaules et le plaqua contre le futon. Une pensée lui traversa l'esprit: l'homme étendu en dessous de lui, son supérieur depuis deux longs siècles était et sera désormais son amant. Une vague de bienêtre inonda sa poitrine tandis que son cœur battait à tout rompre. Celui de byakuya suivit son rythme, ressentant dans chaque cellules de son corps leur désir et leur bonheur.

« Renji, tu sors à peine de l'hôpital, tu ne devrais pas faire autant d'effort...

-gn'a qu'a pas me provoquer...

-je... »

le noble n'eut pas temps de prononcer un seul mot que Renji replongea vers ses lèvres et approfondissait leur baiser. Puis il se blottit contre son torse et soupira d'aise. C'est ici qu'il voulait passer le reste de sa vie, entre _ces_ bras minces, contre _ce_ torse qu'il chérissait, avec _cet_ homme qui était désormais toute sa vie.

« Byakuya?

-Oui?

-quand est-ce qu'on part d'ici?

-tu es sur de le vouloir?

-je t'ai prouvé que je t'aimais jusqu'au plus profond de moi... je veux pouvoir t'aimer ouvertement sans me cacher tout simplement parce qu'un loi nous l'interdit. Je te suivrais partout où tu iras.

-nous partons quand tu veux, mon amour.

-alors tout de suite. »

sur ces mots les deux hommes s'étreignirent et se levèrent doucement, enfilèrent leurs kimonos qui gisaient ici et là, et essayèrent tant bien que mal de se refaire une apparence digne d'un capitaine et de son vice-capitaine. Ils sortirent dans l'air frais du soir et se dirigèrent vers leur capitainerie. Le voyage fut court, Leurs regards se croisèrent sans cesse, exprimant gêne et bonheur. Leurs sourires perdurèrent sur leurs lèvres jusqu'au centre du Seireitei. Le roux se mit légèrement en retrait, laissant à son capitaine devant lui prouvant leur différence. Cette constatation lui fit mal au cœur: ils étaient si différents à cet instant! Les bras chargés du caisson d'Urahara, il déambulait désormais jusqu'à sa division; fort heureusement ils ne croisèrent personne.

Arrivés à la capitainerie, ils fermèrent les verrous et ouvrirent le paquet. Une demie-heure plus tard les deux corps spirituels étaient près, les souls candies à l'intérieur, et les gigais bien emballés. Une vérification de leurs nouveaux 'eux' et ils s'en allèrent vers la treizième division. Renji eut un pincement au cœur lorsqu'il vit son double se diriger vers chez lui, tandis que celui du noble retournait au manoir. Ainsi en apparence ils étaient distants, ils ne se parlaient pas plus que de raison, ils ne s'aimaient pas... si Urahara avait su à quel point tout était différent...

Les deux amants prirent leurs gigais et prirent un Senkaimon pour Karakura. Il faisait maintenant nuit noire, et seule un homme aux longs cheveux blancs les observait, un sourire aux lèvres, son haori pendant sur son épaule. Renji et Byakuya arrivèrent sur Terre, il faisait presque jour. Le soleil se levait à leur gauche donnant à leurs deux visages une teinte dorée plus que belle. Ils atterrirent dans un jardin d'enfant, désert à cette heure. Une fois dans leurs gigais ils rentrèrent dans le premier hôtel venu et se reposèrent enfin. En pas plus d'une heure, ils avaient quitté leur vie et s'étaient plongés dans un nouvel univers, un monde où ils auront enfin le droit d'être deux.

Renji s'affala sur le lit en soupirant, il fixait le plafond gris terne d'où pendaient des pans de toile salis pas le temps. Son regard fut soudain noyé sous une pluie de mèches ébènes et deux lèvres s'écrasèrent sur les siennes. Un sourire aux lèvres il se releva et emprisonna la tête de son amant entre ses paumes. Leur premier baiser ici dans leur nouvelle vie. Ils décelèrent leurs visages seulement pour respirer le cœur en vrac par tant d'événements.

« Byakuya?

-haï?

-je suis heureux d'être ici. Avec toi.

-Moi aussi, Renji... »

Ils s'étreignirent longtemps dans le lit bancal de cet hôtel miteux. Les lumières du lampadaires s'éteignirent et le soleil se levait déjà quand les deux hommes s'endormirent côte à côte. Leurs visages épuisés se détendirent, gravant leurs traits dans un bonheur pur.

Enfin ils seraient ensemble.

Enfin ils vivraient au grand jour.

Enfin ils pourront s'aimer.

Enfin leur vie va être belle.

* * *

**Et voilà! une petite review ? :3 walééé ! *regard suppliant***


	10. Chapitre 9: Petite visite

Après des mois de retard, me revoilà! Excusez-moi pour l'immense retard que j'ai, mais en ce moment pour différentes raisons je n'ai pas une seconde à moi... j'espère pouvoir recommencer à publier régulièremment mais je ne vous promets rien. ^^'

Alors pour me faire pardonner je donne ce chapitre! bonne lecture à ce qui ont le courage de me suivre encore ! :D

* * *

Chapitre 9

« Shunsui, as-tu vu Byakuya ce matin?

-Oui pourquoi? Je crois qu'il est à sa division.

-Pour rien. »

Ukitake tourna les talons, intrigué et se dirigea vers la sixième. Il avait vu les deux hommes partir pour Karakura, leurs gigais sous le bras... Comment se faisait-il que ..? Tout à ses réflexions il ne vit pas la masse rouge lui rentrer dedans, inondant le sol de feuillets et dossiers. Renji se releva avec peine et salua le capitaine maladroitement.

« Ohayo capitaine!

-Renji? Tu n'es pas sur Terre ?

-Pardon? Euh non …

-Ah, Excuse-moi. »

Ukitake fronça les sourcils et se dirigea d'un pas vif vers la capitainerie: Ainsi ils étaient déjà revenus?

« Byakuya!

-Ukitake.

-Vous êtes déjà rentrés?

-Pardon? »

Le capitaine aux cheveux blancs referma le shoji et s'assit en face de son cadet.

« Je t'ai vu passer le senkaimon avec Renji, je suis au courant de ce qu'il s'est passé à l'hôpital, je sais que tu as mêlé ton reiatsu au sien et que vous vous aimez, alors pourquoi êtes-vous revenus?

-Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles, arrête avec tes inepties Ukitake. Je n'ai jamais aimé ce chien ne serait-ce qu'un peu, jamais il n'aura le droit à une seule once de mon reiatsu, et je ne gâcherai pas ma vie pour partir avec mon subordonné. Au revoir, capitaine. »

Le malade se leva et disparut par le shoji. Il trouva sur le seuil Renji immobile, une perle d'eau sur sa joue. Il la chassa d'un revers de main et rentra dans le bureau, un faux sourire sur ses lèvres. Ukitake ne comprenait plus rien. Il ne sentait plus aucune once de chaleur dans le cœur de son ami, il ne le reconnaissait pas. Ce n'était qu'une âme sans amour et sans passion, une coquille vide et froide. Renji restait chaleureux mais il les sentait différents, comme s'ils avaient remplacés par des automates. Ukitake se dirigea vers sa division et s'allongea sur son futon, les yeux rivés sur le plafond. Le lien qui unissait Byakuya et son lieutenant avait disparu, pourtant pas plus tard qu'hier, il sentait leurs deux reiatsu mêlés et il était trop tard pour les séparer... le malade se leva et se dirigea vers la cours des senkaimon.

« Kyone! Ouvre un passage pour Karakura c'est urgent!

-O-oui capitaine!

-Va chercher Rukia!

-Je suis là.

-Viens avec moi. »

Les deux shinigami atterrirent dans la banlieue est de la ville. Rukia ouvrit de grands yeux, inquiète et tourna la tête dans tous les sens.

« Capitaine pourquoi...

-Cherche le reiatsu d'Abarai, tu le connais mieux que moi.

-Il est arrivé quelque chose à Renji?

-Ne t'inquiète pas je dois juste le trouver, il va bien.

-... A environ trois kilomètres au nord d'ici, il y a un autre reiatsu avec lui mais il se masque je n'arrive pas à l'identifier.

-Bien allons-y. »

Rukia guida son capitaine vers la source du reiatsu. Le voyage se fit en silence: la jeune femme se demandait ce que faisait Renji ici sur Terre et pourquoi il le cherchait, Ukitake ne savait pas comment le shinigami avait fait pour quitter son poste ce matin aussi vite et ouvrir un senkaimon sans en avertir sa division. Quand à l'autre reiatsu, il avait une petite idée de qui cela pouvait bien être...

Ils arrivèrent devant une maison luxueuse en pierre, grande d'un étage et surmontée de colonnes. On apercevait une partie du jardin de derrière, mais le reste était masqué par d'épais bambou. Le capitaine laissa allé son reiatsu; il aperçu de suite un rideau de l'étage bouger et deux yeux anthracite lui lancer un regarde meurtrier. Amusé, il entra dans le grand hall et attendit, Rukia sur ses talons. Bientôt Byakuya arriva: il avait délaissé son gigai et arborait les marques de son clan ainsi que celles de sa division.

« Rukia tu peux partir.

-Mais capitaine!

-Merci, Rukia. »

Dépitée, la jeune femme ouvrit un senkaimon et repartit, se promettant de cuisiner son capitaine à son retour. Celui-ci posa son regard bienveillant sur le noble et attendit. Le Kuchiki soupira et s'affala dans un fauteuil profond aux larges accoudoirs.

« Que fais-tu ici Ukitake ?

-Je veux que tu me racontes tout. Toi et Renji avez passé le senkaimon avec vos gigais, et ce matin vous étiez de retour à votre division! Comment se fait-il que tu sois ici et là-bas? »

Le noble allait tout réfuter quand Renji descendit en trombe, dans son gigai.

« Byakuya il est parti le...oh...bonjour capitaine Ukitake! Je vais vous laisser hein...

-Non Renji reste, il sait tout. »

Le roux avança timidement et s'assit sur l'accoudoir du siège où était assis le noble. Celui-ci passa son bras possessif autour de la taille de son amant et défia Ukitake du regard. Le capitaine leur sourit et attendit qu'un des deux rompe le silence. Ce fut Byakuya qui prit la parole:

« Hier soir nous avons bien ouvert un senkaimon. Nous n'étions pas à Soul Society ce matin.

-Mais...

-Laisse-moi finir, tu est au courant pour nos deux reiatsu. J'ai été voir Urahara-san pour qu'il nous permette de...vivre ici. Ceux que tu as vu à notre capitainerie sont des corps spirituels crées pour l'occasion, ils ne sont pas réels. »

Sur ces mots Byakuya raffermit sa prise sur Renji qui posa sa tête sur la sienne. Les yeux d'Ukitake s'ouvrirent d'étonnement après cette annonce, puis un sourire franc étira ses lèvres. Il admira les deux hommes un instant: Renji était vêtu d'une chemise noire qui laissait entrevoir une partie de ses tatouages et ses cheveux dansaient librement sur ses épaules. Sa tenue et son air jovial contrastaient avec le kimono et l'air formel de Byakuya. Pourtant leurs deux regards étaient illuminés de tendresse.

« Je vois. Soyez heureux mes amis, je veillerai à ce que votre secret reste entier. A bientôt. »

Il partit en shunpo, laissant les deux hommes seuls. Renji souffla et perdit son visage dans les cheveux noirs de Byakuya.

« Je n'aime pas quand tu es en uniforme.

-Tu as vu ce que tu as fait à mon gigai?

-Ca lui va très bien, va le mettre...s'il te plaît... »

Le ton pressant de son amant lui indiqua qu'il ferait mieux d'obéir. Il disparut à l'étage et revint quelques minutes plus tard dans son gigai: il portait un jean droit et foncé et une chemise blanche qui sculptait ses muscles fins. Une partie de ses cheveux était remontée en queue de cheval mais certaines mèches libres volaient autour de son visage. Renji lui sourit et l'enlaça, soufflant à son oreille d'un ton provocateur.

« J'aimerais bien essayer ces gigais... »

Abarai serra la taille de son amant contre lui et pressa ses lèvres contre sa jugulaire. Byakuya frémit mais se recula, hors d'atteinte de la bouche du roux. Il lui sourit et plaqua ses mains sur le torse tatoué.

« Renji! Pas maintenant, ce matin déjà tu te tordais de douleur... »

Le susnommé fit la moue et se rassit sur l'accoudoir du fauteuil. Oui il avait mal au bas du dos, une douleur qui ne le quittait pas mais qui lui rappelait à chaque secondes la soirée qu'il avait passé dans sa capitainerie avec son supérieur qui ne l'était plus. Le souvenir de cette soirée restait gravé dans chacune des fibres de son corps, rien que d'y penser, il fut parcouru de frisson. Il avait envie de cet homme qui se tenait devant lui, il voulait le sentir dans ses bras, il voulait sentir sa chaleur autour de lui, il voulait ses lèvres contre les siennes... il le saisit par les hanches et plongea son visage dans son cou. Oui, Byakuya était devenu tout pour lui, le centre de sa vie et sa dernière connaissance.

« Byakuya je t'aime... que crois-tu que le capitaine Ukitake va faire?

-Il ne dira rien, je le connais depuis longtemps tu sais, il est droit et sage.

-J'espère, je ne veux pas retourner là-bas...

-Tes amis ne te manquent pas? »

À ces mots Renji releva la tête et plongea son regard ambré dans les yeux de Byakuya. Il sentait cette pointe de tristesse dans ses paroles. Du bout des doigts il saisit le visage fin de son amant et pressa ses lèvres contre les siennes.

« Je ne regrette rien, tu es mon univers.

-Tu as mal. Par ma faute.

-Arrête, tu es en train de me dire que tu regrettes?

-Non.

-Alors tais-toi et embrasse-moi. Je t'aime. »

Le brun sourit timidement et replongea ses lèvres sur celle de son cadet. Leurs deux cœurs liés explosèrent ensemble de joie, détruisant leurs poitrines. Ils se lièrent ensemble encore une fois, ce geste était devenu tout naturel depuis que Renji avait failli mourir. Leurs deux reiatsu ne se quittaient jamais, liés pour toujours dans leurs organes palpitants. Renji sépara leurs lèvres, haletant, et lui murmura:

« Ne me quitte plus jamais...

- C'est une promesse. »

o_oOo_o

« Commandant Yamamoto?

-Oui Soi Fon?

-J'ai localisé le reiatsu de Renji Abarai comme vous me l'aviez demandé. Dois-je passer à l'action?

-... Non laisse-le pour l'instant et surveille-le, je veux savoir ce qu'il fabrique. »

Le commandant congédia la jeune femme et descendit dans les cachots de sa division. Il s'arrêta devant la plus grande cellule et sourit de toutes ses dents.

« Ukitake, toujours aussi déterminé?

-Laissez-moi commandant.

-Que fait Renji sur Terre? Je sais que tu as été le voir! Tu me caches quelque chose!

-Kof kof... je ne sais...rien. »

Le malade s'écroula au sol, un jet de sang sur ses lèvres. Yamamoto s'énerva et lui donna un coup. Il remonta rageur et s'assit à son bureau. Un de ses meilleurs capitaines lui cachait quelque chose...

« Convoquez-moi Byakuya Kuchiki! »

* * *

Et le commentaire de ma bêta chérie ;)

Je veux bien aussi vivre avec Byakuya et Renji xD

Ukitake est vraiment gentil et comprend rapidement ce qu'il se passe. C'est vraiment un homme plein de gentillesse. Par contre le fait que Yamamoto l'ai enfermé dans les cachots de la première Division ne me plait pas ! Pauvre Jyuu-chan … Je veux pas qu'il soit enfermé


	11. Chapitre 10: What is love

Et voilà ! comme promis je n'ai pas trop de retard! :P

J'espère que ce chapitre plaira, je le trouve différent... faites-moi toutes les critiques possibles s'il vous plaît ! :D

**Petit blabla de l'auteur**: J'ai vu récemment deux films extras qui sont passés sur canal + hier soir.

_A single man_ avec Colin Firth: c'est l'histoire d'un homme qui a perdu son petit ami il y a huit mois dans un accident de voiture. Un film poignant et très émouvant.

_I Love you Phillip Morris_ avec Jim Carrey: C'est l'histoire d'un homme qui quitte femme et enfant car il est gay. il rencontrera Phillip Morris en prison avec qui il va vivre une histoire passionnante. Un film à voir à tout prix !

* * *

**Chapitre 10**

Byakuya ''bis'' triait ses dossiers avec les mêmes gestes mécaniques que d'habitude. Vu de l'extérieur, personne n'aurait imaginé le trouble qui occupait son esprit: la visite d'Ukitake le perturbait, il ne savait pas quoi en penser. Ainsi il aurait été sur Terre? Impossible. Il se souvenait de chacun de ses mouvements, chacun de ses déplacements. Mais depuis quelques jours il trouvait ses souvenirs embués, comme s'il les contemplait au travers d'une vitre. Il n'y avait pas à dire: il était troublé. Perdu dans ses pensées, il ne remarqua pas Renji qui le fixait, il ne remarqua pas sa mine triste, il ne remarqua pas le papillon de l'enfer qui se posa sur son épaule. La voix rauque de Yamamoto résonna dans le bureau. Byakuya ne sursauta même pas; il ressemblait vraiment à un robot. Renji se leva et se prépara à sortir. Il fut interrompu par la voix glaciale de son capitaine: « Nous devons y aller tout de suite. » Byakuya rejoignit le roux à la porte et lui passa devant, sans un regard. Renji ravala sa peine et suivit l'ombre de son capitaine. Ils arrivèrent dans le bureau de Yamamoto et s'installèrent directement sur les sièges. L'ancien apparut, encore rouge. Sans politesse il s'adressa au noble violemment, comme à un vulgaire shinigami.

Que faisiez-vous sur Terre, capitaine Kuchiki?

- je ne suis pas allé sur Terre.

- on vous y a vu.

- impossible.

- et vous Renji, vous y étiez aussi n'est-ce pas?

- hein? Euh n-non, je ne suis pas allé sur Terre...

- Avec tout mon respect, mon vice-capitaine et moi n'accepterons plus aucune question de ce genre qui met en cause notre crédibilité. Au revoir, Yamamoto.

D'un coup de vent Byakuya sortit, talonné par Renji. Celui-ci n'eut pas le courage de dire un seul mot jusqu'au bureau. Quand Byakuya se rassit à sa place, le roux vint devant lui et posa ses coudes sur la table. Le noble releva les yeux de ses feuillets, étonné.

« merci d'avoir pris ma défense capitaine. » direct. Cash. Byakuya s'arrêta, puis détendit ses traits. Pour la première fois depuis sa ''création'' par Hurahara, une émotion le traversa: pas de colère, pas de mépris, non quelque chose de nouveau. Il sourit. (quoi Byakuya sourire? Hein quoi comment? -sisi!)

- De rien.

Grand silence. Renji resta stupéfait. Son capitaine aussi: il avait un pincement dans la poitrine qui le faisait fondre quand il rencontrait les yeux ambrés du lieutenant. Le roux tremblait comme une feuille sous les regards du noble. Et quels regards! On aurait dit qu'il allait le dévorer sur place. Ces yeux noirs le remplirent d'assurance et il osa approcher son visage. Pas de réaction du côté de Byakuya. Renji s'approcha encore, encore, encore... jusqu'à poser ses lèvres sur celles fines du noble. Toujours rien. Il posa sa main tremblante sur la joue blanche. Nada. Si, les yeux du noble se fermèrent et ses lèvres s'étirèrent encore plus. Renji sentit une vague de bonheur brûler ses veines, ses paumes se firent plus pressantes, il voulait aller plus loin, il voulait. Pas Byakuya. Celui-ci recula, effaré par ce qu'il acceptait de son lieutenant, il se leva, et sortit en trombe de son bureau, laissant derrière lui un Renji au cœur brisé. Contre la froideur de son capitaine, il s'était fait de pierre; mais notre protection se brise toujours trop facilement lorsqu'on aperçoit une once d'espoir. Abarai pleurait. Byakuya derrière la porte pleurait. Et dans sa cage, Ukitake pensait à eux.

Yamamoto ne le nourrissait pas, ne l'hydratait pas. Il baignait dans son propre sang. Mais son amitié pour Byakuya l'empêchait de dire quoique ce soit qui pourrait le sortir d'affaire. Si seulement il pouvait prendre contact avec sa copie! Dans le noir il espérait, il faisait tout pour trouver un plan. Bien qu'il soit un capitaine noble et digne, il ne voulait pas mourir. Il s'était trop longtemps battu contre la maladie pour mourir comme un animal. Il rassembla ses forces et laissa exploser son reiatsu, peut-être assez pour que Byakuya ou Shunsui remarque sa faiblesse et sa peur. Peut-être... il s'écroula quelques instants après, dans une marre de sang.

* * *

Byakuya était toujours contre la porte du bureau, entendant les sanglots longs de son vice-capitaine. Il avait remplacé ses larmes par un regard froid et distant, plein de douleur. Il était en colère, pas contre Renji mais contre lui. Son rôle était de rester stoïque et froid envers tout le monde, il sentait qu'il devait se comporter ainsi, que c'était inscrit dans son crâne. Dans ses pensées, il ne sentit pas la poignée de la porte s'actionner avant qu'il ne tombe à terre, au pied d'un Renji soudain sérieux et inquiet.

« capitaine! Vous n'avez rien senti?

-Si jamais tu recommences à me faire tomber je...

-non pas ça, le reiatsu du capitaine Ukitake a totalement explosé! Il faut y aller capitaine, je l'ai senti vers la première division. »

Byakuya était impressionné par son lieutenant: il avait réussi à passer outre ses propres peines pour se focaliser sur le reiatsu d'Ukitake. Lui n'avait rien senti ce qui le frustrait mais l'inquiétait: pourquoi était-il si distrait? Les deux shinigami partirent en coup de vent vers le bureau de Yamamoto. Renji n'osa pas entrer et resta derrière, protégé par l'aura polaire de son capitaine. Le capitaine de la première division était absent, laissant ainsi le passage libre. Abarai s'apprêta à avancer quand Byakuya le poussa en arrière. Sans un regard pour son lieutenant il avança et ferma la porte derrière lui. Renji se retrouva seul, par terre, au bord des larmes, avec pour seule consolation le reiatsu vibrant de son capitaine.

* * *

Les vrais Byakuya et Renji étaient toujours sur Terre dans leur vieille bâtisse en pierre. Depuis la visite d'Ukitake, le noble avait remarqué le reiatsu de Soi Fon qui rôdait autour d'eux. Seulement il connaissait les points faibles de la jeune femme et il savait qu'ils n'avaient rien à craindre. Le Seireitei allait savoir qu'ils étaient ici. Et alors? Leurs deux doubles se chargeraient de faire taire les rumeurs. Ils vivaient heureux et sans limites. Leur lien s'était renforcé depuis leur départ de Soul Society et Renji n'avait plus jamais pensé à la mort. D'ailleurs celui-ci supportait très bien leur exil: toutes ses folies, tous ses fantasmes, il pouvait les réaliser ici au grand désespoir de son amant. Mais aujourd'hui, il trouvait le noble distant et maussade. Il avait tout essayé pour lui remonter le moral, du petit déjeuner au lit jusqu'au ménage fait de fond en comble. Rien. Pourtant la veille Byakuya souriait et ils avaient encore... Mais aujourd'hui rien. Il restait assis sur la terrasse en fixant le ciel. Renji n'en put plus et vint le rejoindre.

Qu'est-ce que tu as aujourd'hui?

-Rien.

-arrête. Dis le moi.

-c'est mon anniversaire, voilà.

Renji sursauta brusquement: son anniversaire? Le noble Byakuya Kuchiki avait un anniversaire? Question idiote: il était né au Seireitei. Abarai n'avait jamais pensé à lui demander quoique se soit sur son enfance, ou peut-être n'avait-il jamais osé... il baissa la tête pour retenir ses larmes, juste un instant avant que deux mains chaudes lui relève la tête. Byakuya lui souriait tristement.

« voilà pourquoi je n'ai rien voulu te dire: tu n'as pas d'anniversaire, toi. »

Stop. Arrêt sur image. Personne ne lui fêtait son anniversaire et il s'inquiétait pour Renji qui lui n'en avait pas? Le roux se rapprocha de son amant et plongea sa tête au creux de son cou, lui mordillant la jugulaire, arrachant un long soupir à Byakuya.

« moi je peux te le fêter ton anniversaire, autant que tu le voudras. »

Le noble soupira et répondit à l'appel de Renji: « je crains être forcé d'accepter. »

* * *

Byakuya 'bis' était entré seul dans le bureau de Yamamoto; en effet il avait senti un pouvoir malsain, quelque chose de dangereux, et il n'aurait voulu pour rien au monde que son lieutenant se retrouve en danger. Pourquoi? Et bien... euh... parce que. Il avança dans la pénombre, décomposant chaque bruit, scrutant chaque énergie. Il entendit un battement lent et douloureux aux sous-sols qui avait un air familier, l'odeur du sang envahit ses narines, un reiatsu chuta et mourut. Il se précipita vers les prisons et trouva Ukitake au sol, les vêtements tachés de sang, baignant dans ses larmes de douleur et l'hémoglobine. Quand il voulut avancer, un mur de flammes se dressa devant lui. Il connaissait ce reiatsu puissant et presque indestructible depuis son enfance, quand Yamamoto était venu assister à ses entraînements: Ryujin Jakka. Un dragon de feu invincible et plus fort que n'importe quel zanpakutoh.

Renji avait tout de même passé la porte: son capitaine était très distrait depuis leur... hum. Il l'avait suivi sans bruit, dissimulant son reiatsu sous un manteau d'Urahara... qui aurait cru que ce genre de gadget aurait marché! Et maintenant il se retrouvait lui aussi devant le mur de flammes. Il sortit de l'ombre et enleva la cape d'Urahara.

« Byakuya.

-Renji? Qu'est-ce que tu fais là?

-on va le battre. »

le noble n'avait même pas remarqué le tutoiement soudain de Renji, mais son assurance flamboyait autour de lui. Abarai de son côté n'avait pas peur, s'il fallait mourir, il voulait le faire avec son capitaine en essayant de sauver quelqu'un. Voilà ce qu'il voulait faire de sa vie. Il dégaina son sabre et bientôt Zabimaru fendit les flammes.

- Il y a un sabre, ou plutôt une copie de celui de Yamamoto au centre, il faudrait pouvoir l'atteindre. Renji, essaye de l'encercler, je m'occupe du reste.

Abarai tourna la tête vers son capitaine: la lumière des flammes se reflétait dans ses yeux, sur sa peau, sur ses cheveux. Il était magnifique. Le roux restait perdu et ne pouvait plus détourner son regard de lui, jusqu'à ce qu'un jet de flammes enrobe son capitaine.

- Byakuya!

- arrête de te déconcentrer et vise le sabre, sombre crétin!

la voix venait de derrière lui. Renji se tenait seul devant le feu assassin. Il avait peur. Très peur, trop peur. Il ne voulait pas être seul.

- Renji vas-y!

- J'y arrive pas!

le noble arriva vers lui, et l'encercla de ses bras. Abarai plongea son visage dans les cheveux d'ébène, comme si ce geste était naturel. Les longs doigts de Byakuya glissèrent le long de son dos, sur son cou, dans ses cheveux. Naturellement il posa ses lèvres sur la joue du roux et lui souffla dans l'oreille:

« On y va maintenant? »

* * *

Ukitake reprenait ses esprits. Deux mains chaudes épongeaient son front, il se sentait nauséeux. Ses derniers souvenirs étaient la prison de Yamamoto et tout ce sang. _Son_ sang. Il ouvrit les yeux sur la lumière aveuglante d'une chambre d'hôpital, entourant le joli visage rassurant d'Unohana. Il était enfin sorti de l'enfer, mais qu'allait-il dire? Et comment s'était-il enfui? On frappa à la porte; Byakuya et Renji entrèrent dans la chambre. L'étole blanche du noble était tâchée de sang, leurs peaux étaient rouges et brûlées, mais ils souriaient. Ukitake n'avait jamais vu quelqu'un capable de faire sourire Byakuya sans en souffrir. Il avait retrouvé une once d'humanité dans les yeux du brun qui l'avait déserté il n'y a pas si longtemps. D'ailleurs, depuis quand était-il ici? Que ferait Yamamoto? Ukitake essaya de s'asseoir, mais un jet de sang envahit sa bouche et se répandit sur les draps blancs. Les mains fermes d'Unohana le poussèrent sur le lit fermement. Le capitaine sourit à Byakuya et Renji. Le roux avait l'air heureux, et il arrivait à voir les regards qu'il lançait à son supérieur. Le noble salua Ukitake par une révérence et sortit en compagnie de son lieutenant. Le malade voulut les suivre, apeuré: Unohana le tint plus fermement sur le lit, essayant toutefois de le calmer.

Ne vous inquiétez pas capitaine, ils m'ont tout raconté: une horde de menos grande est arrivée et vous étiez seul. Je serai toujours là pour vous.

Elle savait ce qui s'était réellement passé. Elle était avec lui. Comment aurait-elle pu ignorer les brûlures que ses deux sauveurs avaient? Il vit la seringue, le liquide se répandre dans ses veines, ses paupières se baisser sur le sang qui tâchait les draps.

* * *

Le vrai Renji se réveillait à peine de leur ''marathon d'anniversaire''. Byakuya l'observait dormir, comme chaque matin. Le roux lui sauta littéralement au cou et le plaqua sous lui.

- Renji ! Comment peux-tu encore avoir assez de force pour m'attaquer dés le matin?

- Bon anniversaire. Tu as aimé ton cadeau?

- J'ai adoré.

Un sourire carnassier étira les lèvres du roux. Il se pencha encore, encore, jusqu'à dévorer les lèvres de son amant.

- si tu veux on peut rattraper tous tes anniversaires...

- ...et les tiens aussi.

C'est reparti pour un tour...

* * *

Renji 'bis' et son capitaine avaient réussi à sauver Ukitake. Seulement le lieutenant sentait une brûlure plus forte que Ryujin Jakka, une brûlure qui mutilait son cœur et laissait la peau de son dos à vif: c'est l'endroit où son supérieur l'avait enlacé, où il avait planté ses ongles, où il l'avait serré fort contre lui. Et maintenant Renji en voulait plus, si Byakuya avait accepté de le serrer contre lui avec autant de naturel, avec autant de tendresse, cela signifie qu'il y a quelque chose entre eux, non?

Désormais les deux hommes revenaient de l'hôpital, Byakuya marchant devant, droit comme un piquet. Renji le suivait mécaniquement, mais ses pensées se trouvaient à ses côtés, lui tenaient la main, lui embrassaient le cou. Sans l'avertir, son capitaine le menait au-delà des quartiers de sa division. Le roux ne réalisa qu'en apercevant les grilles majestueuses du manoir Kuchiki. Sans parler il avançait toujours, admirant les boiseries fines, le jardin, les sculptures, toute cette richesse dans laquelle Byakuya baignait depuis sa naissance. Bizarrement, le lieutenant se sentait oppressé dans cet univers d'or et de luxe, il n'était pas à sa place. Devant lui le noble s'y fondait parfaitement: il se mélangeait aux hommes en marbres, il flamboyait entouré d'or, il rayonnait sous les vitraux. Renji prit conscience du fossé qui les séparait. Byakuya ne s'était pas retourné depuis tout le trajet, peut-être croyait-il que son subordonné était déjà parti de son côté? Non, impossible, le noble sentait son reiatsu où qu'il soit. Sauf tout à l'heure face à Ryujin Jakka. Mais en ce moment, personne n'était en danger... Les deux hommes montèrent un escalier, tournèrent à trois ou quatre embranchements, passèrent quelques portes, et arrivèrent enfin dans une vaste chambre impersonnelle: les murs étaient beiges clairs, le lit était blanc et le bureau en bois, les portes étaient en papier traditionnel et donnaient sur un jardinet, un bureau et une salle de bain. De sa place, Renji apercevait un carrelage blanc immaculé au pied d'une baignoire toute aussi blanche. À gauche du lit, une grande baie vitrée donnait sur un autre jardin, plus grand et moins entretenu ce qui restait raisonnable. Byakuya vint s'asseoir sur un grand fauteuil lui aussi beige et fixa Renji comme on scrute un coupable. Il prit une serviette de bain et la lui lança à la figure.

- Renji, tu es brûlé et transpirant la sueur, tu as quinze minutes pour prendre un bon bain. Tu peux utiliser le peignoir.

Les pieds du roux pivotèrent mécaniquement vers la salle de bain alors que son esprit venait à peine de réaliser l'ordre que lui donnait son capitaine. Où était passé le froid et égoïste noble qui l'ignorait, lui et son bien-être? Quand il eut passé la porte, le noble la referma et s'éloigna, enfin c'est ce qu'imaginait Renji. Celui-ci ôta ses vêtements brûlés et déchirés, dénoua ses cheveux emmêlés et plongea sans réticence dans le bain chaud qui n'attendait que lui. Il plongea la tête sous l'eau à plusieurs reprises, comme pour se prouver que tout ceci est bien réel. Seulement rien ne dure et bientôt l'eau refroidit. Il attrapa le savon et l'appliqua consciencieusement: il passa plus de temps sur son dos, voulant se défaire de la marque malsaine que son capitaine laissait en lui. Car il éprouvait quelque chose: il ne savait pas quoi, ni comment l'exprimer, ni même s'il avait le droit, mais il l'éprouvait, et ce sentiment lui vrillait le cœur. Pendant qu'il se tailladait seul, le temps passait, et il dut sortir en hâte, par crainte de froisser son hôte. Il s'emmitoufla dans le peignoir et sortit. Le noble n'avait pas bougé du fauteuil: même en lui tournant le dos, il paraissait plus 'élevé' que lui. Renji était chagriné. Il s'avança et se planta devant son capitaine. Quelle ne fut sa surprise! Byakuya dormait comme un bébé, la bouche entrouverte, le visage détendu, une main sous la tête. Renji sourit, attendri. Jamais le noble n'avait osé baisser sa garde ainsi devant lui, et il le préférait de loin comme cela. Le voir aussi beau l'attirait, mais cette mine adorable le faisait souffrir énormément. Il se pencha instinctivement et fit glisser ses doigts dans les cheveux de Byakuya, il continua sa caresse sur sa joue, son cou, son torse. Comment pouvait-on être aussi beau? Le cœur de Renji faisait des bonds dans sa poitrine, il ne savait comment réagir, mais il avait trop envie de serrer son capitaine contre lui. Il se pencha doucement et caressa les lèvres fines du noble. Il se pencha encore. Elles étaient douces et avaient goût de fruit. Renji l'embrassa, comme la première fois. Seulement le capitaine se réveilla et répondit à Renji avec force. Il fermait toujours les yeux mais ses mains agrippèrent les joues du tatoué. Puis le corps de Byakuya s'affaissa et il se rendormi, comme un bébé. Renji posa sa tête sur ses genoux et s'autorisa une larme: ainsi il ne pourrait être heureux que lorsque son supérieur dormirait... il ferma les yeux et resta ainsi un moment, jusqu'à s'endormir. Il ne se réveilla que lorsqu'il sentit une main chaude sur son crâne. Il ne bougea pas, devinant à qui appartenait la paume qui lui frottait les cheveux.

- Renji, tu es réveillé.

Ce n'était pas une question. Il leva la tête timidement et en apercevant la mine détendue de son capitaine, il se permit de sourire de toutes ses dents. Il se rendit tout d'un coup compte de la situation: il s'était endormi dans la chambre de son supérieur; il avait dormi la tête sur ses genoux; celui-ci lui caressait le cuir chevelu; il avait très faim. Il se leva brusquement et recula. Byakuya ne réagit pas, il reposa sa main sur ses genoux désormais vides et fit la moue. Renji n'avait pas remarqué, la veille, l'état du noble: ses vêtements étaient déchiquetés, sa peau étaient brûlée à plusieurs endroits et des gouttes de sang durcissaient sur sa peau diaphane. D'ailleurs il était très pâle. Byakuya se leva et enleva son étole, ses kenseikaan et son haori. Sans un mot il entra dans la salle de bain, refermant le shoji sur lui. Renji s'écroula: trop de tension, trop de peur. Tout changeait en ce moment: un jour il était haïe par son capitaine, le lendemain, il était aimé. Mais était-il vraiment aimé? Qu'est-ce que c'était que ce sourire qu'il affichait ce matin, ou ces caresses sur ses cheveux?

- Renji?

- Hein? Euh oui?

- Tu peux te reposer, le déjeuner est dans le jardin à gauche.

- Merci.

Il entendit l'eau couler dans la salle de bain. Dans le jardinet, un plateau bien garni trônait sur une table en bois naturel. Il s'assit mais ne mangea pas: le soleil était déjà haut dans le ciel, traversant les feuilles des cerisiers. Un bonzaï tordait son tronc entre des fleurs jaunes et blanches. Une brise vint secouer les cheveux roux d'Abarai tandis qu'il détendait chacun de ses muscles dans ce petit paradis. Jusqu'à ce qu'il remarque qu'il était... presque nu. Il avait oublier son kimono dans la salle de bain et sa nudité dans un lieu si noble et pur le dérangeait au plus haut point. Sans bruit il s'avança vers la salle d'eau, entrouvrit le shoji et aperçu son kimono sur la corbeille à linge, à côté du bain. Byakuya lui tournait le dos: l'eau coulait toujours mais le noble ne bougeait pas. Si Renji se glissait sans bruit à côté de lui, il pourrait récupérer son habit... il ouvrit le shoji à moitié, avança, avança... jusqu'à ce que Byakuya se lève. Le roux eut juste le temps de se glisser derrière un rideau avant que son capitaine ne se retourne et sorte du bain. Il passa un peignoir sur lui et, se croyant seul, huma le kimono de son second. Renji n'en cru pas ses yeux et laissa échapper un hoquet: le noble se retourna brusquement et sortit de la salle de bain ,suivit bientôt par un Abarai essayant de se faire le plus discret possible. Mais Byakuya n'était pas idiot et attendait son subordonné à la sortie.

- Renji.

- Pardon capitaine! Je n'ai pas voulu... j'avais froid... Je suis désolé! Je vais m'en aller!

- Renji.

- Ne vous inquiétez pas capitaine, je n'ai rien vu, rien vu du tout!

- Renji.

La voix du noble était plus douce, la manière dont il répétait son prénom, Renji ne la supportait pas. À chaque fois il reculait. Byakuya avait été mis à nu par son propre lieutenant, peut-être voudrait-il ''effacer'' le témoin? Le roux bouscula un vase; quand il se retourna pour voir les dégâts, le noble eut le temps de venir vers lui et de le retenir de ses bras. Abarai ne comprit pas: Byakuya ne devait lui vouloir que du mal, mais pourtant il l'enlaçait tendrement. Il remonta ses mains sur le dos du brun et serra comme s'il avait peur qu'il s'en aille. Car il ne se sentait bien qu'ici, entre ses bras brûlants. Les deux hommes resserrèrent leur étreinte et restèrent ainsi pendant un long moment. Le soleil descendait lentement dans le ciel. Renji aurait voulu rester comme cela pendant des siècles.

- Je... je dois m'asseoir.

- Ne me lâche plus.

Byakuya s'assit tout de même sur son lit, le roux toujours agrippé à lui. Il l'attira à ses côtés et le fit s'allonger sur les draps blancs. Le noble ferma les yeux sur le plafond et se tourna sur son flan, une main sous son visage. Les paumes de Renji ne savaient où se mettre, sur les draps, sur lui, sur son capitaine. Sans plus de tergiversions il les posa sur celle libre de Byakuya qui sourit à ce contact.

Il devait être trois heures de l'après-midi quand le noble sortit dans le jardinet, laissant Renji dormir calmement. Il s'assit sur la chaise, près de la table en bois où le roux s'était assit quelques heures auparavant. Il scrutait le ciel, tentant de régler le conflit intérieur qui le rongeait. Il avait envie d'être avec Renji et de le serrer dans ses bras; mais quand un éclair de lucidité le traversait, il trouvait ce contact malsain, dangereux. Il prit sa tête entre ses mains et s'autorisa quelques larmes de confusion.

Plus tard, il déciderait ce qu'il veut, mais pour l'instant il voulait retourner à l'intérieur et rester avec l'homme qui dormait dans son lit. Car son cœur battait pour lui, car toutes ses larmes n'étaient versées que pour Renji.

* * *

- Soi Fon! Où est Ukitake?

- Pardon... le capitaine Kuchiki l'a amené à l'infirmerie hier soir. Selon Unohana ils l'auraient trouvé dans la forêt, contre une horde de menos grande. C'est la version officielle capitaine.

- Mayuri a-t-il fini son sérum?

- Oui capitaine.

- Très bien...

* * *

**OoO FIN DU CHAPITRE 10 OoO **

**Et voilà! **

**Je voudrais savoir vos attentes pour la suite, et si cette manière de présenter (en plusieurs parties ) est agréable ou bien totalement nulle !**

**Merci de me suivre et laissez moi vos critiques sur le bouton juste en bas là ;)**


	12. Alerte

Je préviens mes lecteurs que la publication ne sera certainement pas possible durant le mois prochain et peut-être après. En effet mon unité centrale est décédée (paix à son âme) et ne peut pas être remise en marche (logique si elle est morte me direz-vous…)

Elle a emmené mes chapitres avec elle dans sa tombe…

Mes excuses pour la gêne et merci à ceux qui ont la patience d'attendre…

Mais plus on attend plus le désir augmente non ?

Bisous à tous

Sushi~


	13. chapitre 11: Révélation pour pépé Yama

**Titre:** Une vie à travers ton coeur

**Rating:** M

**Disclaimer:** les personnages appartiennent à Tite Kubo mais bon, il m'a piqué mes idées hein...

**Note de l'auteur:** Merci aux reviewers, je sais que j'ai pris beaucoup de retard, mais vu que mon unité centrale n'a pas voulu relâcher mes chapitres, j'ai du me résoudre les réecrire... Je ne m'en souvenais plus donc ils sont refais... Gomene pour ce retard horriblement long... j'espère que vous aurez la mémoire nécessaire pour vous rappeler de la fic... je vous aide: c'est du bya Ren.. ;)

**Deuxi me note:** Fiction bientôt finie,peut-être un ou deux chapitres, un lemon au prochain :D

* * *

chapitre 11:

Mayuri était particulièrement souriant aujourd'hui. Depuis plusieurs mois il n'avait plus rien disséquer et on lui avait interdit de torturer les shinigamis, de sa division ou des autres. Alors mayuri était frustré . Mais aujourd'hui, le capitaine en chef lui avait fait une commande plus que douteuse: du serum de vérité. Eh oui! même les vieils octogénaires qui invoquent chacun de leurs mouvements le bien-être de la Soul Society toute entière peuvent avoir des vices! En fait, avoir cette commande ne réjouissait pas tellement le psychopathe de la douzième, c'était de la faire... Car pour faire un serum de vérité, il faut, je vous le donne en mille: des cornichons. Oui bon entre autre, mais aussi une bonne dose de sang. Alors aujourd'hui, Mayuri était heureux, car ce sang il faudrait bien le trouver quelque part, et le meilleur moyen était de le prélever, encore frais. Et puis vu que le shinigami serait condamné, autant en profiter... pour les bienfaits de la science j'entends. Donc aujourd'hui, Mayuri était comblé , il maniait son bistouri sur une pauvre petite âme qui passait par là ...

A quatorze heures le serum était prêt et dans les mains du vieux chnoq... pardon de Yamamoto-sama. Tout sourire, il convoqua dans son bureau le vice-capitaine de la sixième, bien décidé à lui tirer les vers du nez, quitte à l'empoisonner. Renji se présenta,à peine sorti des bras de Morphée (et pas que...), les cheveux attachés négligemment en queue de cheval, la marque de l'oreiller toujours présente sur sa joue. On le délaissa de son zanpakutoh, et il entra, méfiant. eh oui, il avait quand même tiré Ukitake presque mort du bureau du même capitaine, qui sait ce qui pouvait lui arriver... Pourtant il avait insisté pour que Byakuya ne l'accompagne pas, tout d'abord parce que celui-ci était aussi fatigué que lui, et qu'il avait l'intuition qu'il pouvait s'en tirer. Seul. Yamamoto l'attendait, tout sourire, assit à son bureau,devant un thé encore fumant. D'un geste de la main il l'invita à s'asseoir et boire. Le voyant méfiant, il but lui même une rasade de sa propre tasse. Renji n'en demanda pas plus et but à son tour. Le silence tomba, bientôt coupé par le commandant.

"Bon Vice-capitaine Abarai, je voudrais vous soumettre à un interrogatoire.

-... de toute façon je n'ai pas le choix se dit Renji, toujours méfiant.

- êtes-vous allé sur Terre avec le capitaine Kuchiki?

-non.

-réfléchissez bien.

-toujours non."

Le commandant fut surpris: le serum était de bonne qualité , il avait toute confiance dans les compétences scientifiques de Mayuri, alors Renji disait la vérité. Non ce qui le surprenait c'était que lui ait pu se tromper. Toutes les conséquences désastreuses de son erreur lui apparurent, dans le top 3 on pouvait mettre: il a enfermé un capitaine et a failli le tuer; il a harcelé un capitaine et son lieutenant; il a raté son après-midi bridge pour faire passer son interrogatoire. (qui a cru qu'il s'en voulait pour la pauvre petite âme?)

"Très bien, savez-vous si votre capitaine est allé sur Terre?

-Non, il n'y est pas allé .

-Pouvez-vous être sur qu'il n'y est jamais allé ?

-Oui.

-Comment?

-Car j'ai passé mes journées et mes nuits avec lui."

Argh, ces mots avaient dépassé sa pensée, même s'il voulait les retenir, ils filaient, preuve de ce que certains appelent décadence.  
Renji se tut mais ses yeux parlaient pour lui: Yamamoto y voyait une lueur qu'il connaissait, il la retrouvait dans ceux de la jeune capitaine de la deuxème division lorsqu'elle venait le voir, il la trouvait dans les yeux des jeunes gens dans les parcs, ou au bord des étangs pendant les soirées d'été . La tendresse (parce que c'était ça ) des yeux de Renji ne faisait aucun doutes: cet idiot était bel et bien amoureux de son capitaine. Stop, arrêt sur image: lui, capitaine en chef, avait trahit un bon nombre de codes de soul Society et avait pactisé avec le diable (soit Mayuri) car son esprit tordu pensait qu'un coup monté se préparait contre lui. Le vieux commandant était décontenancé , il n'avait vu que de la haine où bourgeonnait l'amour, il avait amené la trahison là où il n'y avait que de la tendresse. Et par dessus le marché , il violait lui-même la loi qui détruisait cette tendresse, à savoir "toute liaison plus que professionnelle est interdite et punie entre officiers". Renji voyait le visage du commandant se tendre. il attendait patiemment la suite de l'interrogatoire, qui ne vint qu'après un long silence.

"Vice-capitaine, éprouvez-vous quelque chose pour votre supérieur?  
-Oui.  
-Et seriez-vous prêt à déserter pour le vivre?  
-Oui."

Raaah la boulette: encore une fois les mots avaient précédé sa pensée. maintenant il allait se faire déchiqueter par une vieillard instable capable de battre un malade faible aux cheveux blancs. Au lieu de cela le commandant se leva et, avant de rentrer dans ses quartiers, pria Renji de sortir et de refermer la porte derrière lui.

Quelques minutes plus tard la liaison avec Urahara était effectuée sur l'écran géant 127 cm de son bureau. Dommage que le serum ne puissent s'appliquer distance, une idée à soumettre Mayuri...

"Urahara, avez-vous récemment noté des activités de shinigamis sur Terre?  
-Oui pourquoooooi?  
-Pouvez-vous les décrire?  
-Naoon.  
-Non?  
-Naooon.  
-Non..?  
-Naooon.  
-Non non?  
-MAIS NON!"

Après cette discussion intellectuelle et enrichissante, Urahara coupa de lui-même la communication. Yamamoto fulminait, son coeur accélera et il tomba par terre avec la grâce qui convient son rang. Il se rendait compte qu'il avait lui-même pourrit son petit monde tout rose, que la Soul Society tombait dans la déchéance. Il repensait aux vieilles années, où Sojun n'était pas mort, où Kaien riait encore. Tant d'hommes perdus, son vieux coeur ne supportait plus et maintenant, son esprit détournait une vérité pourtant claire. Il serait peut-être temps de céder la place.

Renji était sorti du bureau du commandant. Après s'être calmé (on n'a pas idée de débaler sa vie comme ça ) il se posa la question qui tue: où je vais maintenant? Est-ce que, la tension du soir retombée, il pouvait retourner au manoir Kuchiki, la bouche en coeur? Il réflechissait, et plus il pensait, plus le temps passait, et plus son capitaine s'impatientait dans sa chambre vide. Un noble n'aime pas attendre, Byakuya déteste attendre, et parfois ses pulsions prennent le dessus sur sa raison. il appela un papillon de l'enfer et lui transmit un message pour son vice-capitaine... tant pis s'il n'était pas seul. Le petit insecte vola jusqu'au roux et se posa sur son épaule avant de...beugler avec la voix de Byakuya: "si tu ne reviens pas dans les cinq minutes qui suivent, tu peux dire adieu à ton poste, ta vie et tout le reste"  
Renji se mit rire tout seul: quand le noble s'enervait , il perdait tous et ses moyens et son don pour l'éloquence. Heureusement pour eux le périmètre était désert, et aucune âme, tant mieux pour elle, n'avait été témoins de cette scène. Tout guilleret, Abarai shunpota jusqu'à la chambre du brun qu'il trouva assis en tailleur sur son lit, essayant de cacher son impatience derrière un masque de glace. mais Renji était une boule de feu.

* * *

**Et voilà! Bon je vous laisse deviner la suite hein, c'est dur ;)**

**Encore pardon pour mon gros retard, mais bon je dois bien réviser mon bac aussi nan? :P **

***excuse bidon...***

**Review..? :3**


	14. chapitre 12: Tombé dans ses bras

Gomene pour ce long retard .

Attention lemon /!\

* * *

**Chapitre 12**

Tout guilleret, Abarai shunpota jusqu'à la chambre du brun qu'il trouva assit en tailleur sur son lit, essayant de cacher son impatience derrière un masque de glace. Mais Renji était une boule de feu.

Byakuya essaya de paraître froid distant et tout ce qu'un noble devait avoir comme défauts. Il prit sa voix la plus froide et son air le plus hautain.

"Que t'as dit le commandant?

-il m'a demandé si nous sommes allés sur Terre, et si...

-si?"

Renji rougit violemment. Il était toujours sous l'emprise du sérum de vérité, son esprit ne pouvait pas lutter. De but en blanc, sans préavis, il lança à la figure du noble:

"Si j'éprouvais quelque chose pour vous."

On aurait dit que Byakuya avait avalé une crevette de travers (rappelons qu'il déteste ça!). Son visage était devenu rouge: de gêne et de colère contre le commandant. Il attendit patiemment la suite tout en fixant Abarai qui ne daignait toujours pas lever le regard vers lui. Le silence retomba, pourtant on entendait les soupirs répétés du noble, toujours en attente de la réponse de Renji. Voyant que celle-ci ne viendrait pas, il prit la parole, un peu agacé.

"Et qu'as-tu répondu?

-que...oui."

Estomaqué. Byakuya était estomaqué. D'abord son lieutenant l'aimait et il n'avait rien remarqué, et ensuite, le commandant, soit toute Soul Society, le savait avant lui. La tête lui tournait. Son masque de glace se brisa d'un seul coup. Son lieutenant arrivait à le faire fondre à chaque fois. De le voir ainsi, le regard baissé, les joues rouges, Byakuya n'avait qu'une envie: le serrer dans ses bras et plus si affinités. L'attirance qui envahissait son corps, la gêne au creux du ventre, tout ceci ne lui inspirait aucune honte. Tout ce que le Kuchiki voulait, c'était que son lieutenant le regarde et voit ses yeux crier "prends-moi maintenant". Le reiatsu du noble bougeait sans cesse, remontait en flèche puis se calmait pour repartir de plus belle. Abarai saisit les fluctuations et, inquiet, releva le visage. Juste à temps pour voir les yeux du noble le fixer avec envie, avec *désir*. Quand enfin Byakuya capta son regard, il tapota sur le lit du bout des doigts, et lui fit un signe de tête. Ses joues étaient rosies et ces yeux, bien qu'affamés, restaient timides. Il n'en fallut pas plus à Renji: celui-ci se jeta sur le lit et embrassa son supérieur, attendant une réponse. Kuchiki répondit à son baiser avec ferveur.

*****LEMON*****

A partir de ce moment, tout alla très vite: les mains de Renji plongèrent dans la chevelure d'ébène de son capitaine et l'attirèrent à lui. Leurs deux torses se collèrent. Dans le silence de la chambre on n'entendait que leurs souffles saccadés et les frottements du tissu. Leur baiser fut passionné et tendre à la fois. Renji tenta d'y mettre tout son cœur et tous ses sentiments. Il ne tenait plus, il voulait prendre le noble tout de suite. Mais il voulait aussi qu'il soit heureux et comblé. Ses mains se glissaient sous les pans du kimono et traçaient les contours des muscles fins de Byakuya. Il sentait son cœur battre sous ses paumes. Quand ils cessèrent leur baiser, le temps d'une respiration, leurs regards se croisèrent: ils y virent de l'amour, de la tendresse, du désir. En un filet de voix ils se comprirent, une phrase murmurée si bas que seul le vent pouvait l'entendre, une vague de sentiments transmise par un souffle.

Alors Renji arracha leurs deux kimonos et tout le reste pour pouvoir profiter du corps sans défense de son supérieur. Byakuya s'en était remis aux mains de son cadet, tout son corps frissonnait. Les larges mains d'Abarai se baladaient sur son torse, ses hanches, ses fesses jusqu'à ses jambes fines et musclées. Il embrassa son supérieur, tendrement, fougueusement, suivit la ligne de sa jugulaire, de ses épaules pour arriver entre ses pectoraux puis dans son nombril. Byakuya se cambra, le souffle saccadé. Renji prenait plaisir à faire languir son ainé, frôlant au lieu de caresser, soufflant sur sa peau sans vraiment la toucher. Ses lèvres descendirent plus bas jusqu'à embrasser langoureusement le membre palpitant du noble. Sa langue s'y promena quelques instants, hésitant à engager la danse.

"Non, R-Renji arrête..."

Le susnommé releva la tête, interrogateur.

"Qu'est-ce qu'il y a?

-je n'ai jamais...

-Hein quoi? Oh... Oh! Tu veux dire avec un homme?"

En fait Byakuya ne se souvenait pas l'avoir déjà fait dans sa vie (en même temps, n'oublions pas que c'est un robot!). Les lèvres de Renji quittèrent son entre-jambes pour venir se coller aux siennes. Ses mains se perdirent encore une fois dans la chevelure rouge. Il croisa les deux ambres qui le fixaient. Ses inquiétudes devaient se lire sur son visage car le roux caressa son visage du bout des doigts, comme pour rassurer un enfant.

"Ne t'inquiète pas."

Byakuya sourit. Renji l'embrassa encore une fois, laissant ses mains sur le torse musclé de son amant. Ce fut le noble qui descella leurs lèvres et parti à la découverte du magnifique corps qui n'était là que pour lui. Ses doigts suivaient les tatouages tribaux, d'abord hésitants, puis caressant. Sa bouche suivait le même tracé, laissant la peau du roux frissonner. Bientôt elle arriva au ventre, se délecta des muscles saillants, puis descendit vers le fruit du désir. Imposant. Il joua quelques secondes avec, puis ses coups de langues se firent plus surs d'eux, et bientôt le membre de Renji palpitait tout entier dans sa bouche. Commença une danse enivrante, où les deux partenaires bougeaient au rythme de leurs cœurs. Byakuya sentit que son amant allait venir, il arrêta, laissant Renji frustré. Dés le début de leurs ébats il avait senti que ce serait le roux qui prendrait les choses en main, mais de là à faire ça à sec, il y a des limites... Fier de lui il revint embrasser son cadet avec fougue.

Abarai laissa ses mains traîner sur les hanches du capitaine, sur ses fesses pour revenir sur son membre. Il entama un long va-et-vient tandis qu'un de ses doigts s'infiltrait dans une partie de l'anatomie qui n'est pas tellement érogène aux premiers abords. Byakuya poussa un cri: non ce n'était pas agréable. Pourtant les caresses vives à l'avant électrisaient son corps. Quand Renji remua son doigt, un gémissement réussit à dépasser la barrière de ses lèvres. Renji voulut arrêter. Quand il se retira, la voix faible et implorante du noble se fit entendre.

"P-prends-moi..." murmura-t-il

Alors Renji s'avança et pénétra dans l'étau serré de chair. Le noble cria, sans se retenir. Les mains du roux le caressaient toujours. Il respira, doucement, tentant de calmer la douleur qu'il sentait poindre. Le lieutenant donna des coups de reins, de plus en plus rapides, arrachant des gémissements à son amant qui lui donnaient encore plus envie d'accélérer. Les mouvements de sa main suivaient le rythme de ses coups. Byakuya criait, désormais de plaisir, à chaque coup qui bousculait son nœud de nerfs. Des larmes perlèrent au coin de ses yeux à demi-clos, aussitôt happées par les lèvres de son cadet. Leurs soupirs résonnaient dans le confinement de la chambre. Leur bulle de plaisir les coupait du monde extérieur. Quand les deux hommes se libérèrent en même temps, ce fut comme si le monde s'était arrêté de tourner. Leurs cœurs explosaient. Renji donna un dernier coup de rein et se retira de son amant, extenué. Les deux hommes se blottirent l'un contre l'autre, sans vraiment comprendre ce qu'ils venaient de faire. Byakuya s'endormit, la tête sur le torse d'Abarai. Le roux le regarda quelques minutes, passant distraitement sa main dans son dos, puis s'endormit profondément.

*****FIN*****

Alors que dans le manoir Kuchiki, deux officiers dormaient, on annonça à tous que le Sotaicho prenait sa retraite et qu'avant de partir il avait supprimé cette loi idiote qui obligea Byakuya et Renji à se cacher de tous, jusqu'à aller sur Terre.

* * *

**Et voilà puor ce chapitre! Je vais faire un épilogue, dites moi ce que vous attendez comme fin ou bien ce que vous pensez de ce chapitre un peu spécial et cours :° *shame on me***


	15. Épilogue

Après un retard IMPARDONNABLE voici enfin la fin de cette fic qui m'a donné du fil à retordre. Bon d'accord elle est limite tirée par les cheveux... mais l'auteur est roi :P

Merci à tous ceux qui m'ont suivie, vos reviews m'ont fait chaud au coeur *snurfl*

Enjoy!

* * *

**Epilogue**

Ukitake venait d'entendre l'annonce faite par le Sotaicho. Il pensa de suite aux vrais Byakuya et Renji, exilés sur Terre. Maintenant ils pourraient revenir chez eux et vivre, _ensemble._ Sans se soucier de son état de santé, il prit un senkaimon. Quand il arriva, il laissa son reiatsu libre, histoire de ne pas surprendre les deux tourtereaux. Et il avait bien fait car quand il entra dans le grand hall de la maison Byakuya descendait de l'étage, les cheveux en pagaille. Ukitake sourit: vraiment au fond de lui le noble était resté enfant. Renji descendit quelques secondes après, encore plus débraillé que son ex capitaine. Il s'approcha de son amant et lui tint la main, comme si une minute sans lui pouvait le faire mourir à tous moments. Ukitake savait que ce ne serait pas possible pour eux d'afficher leur bonheur à Soul Society, même si la loi était supprimée. Byakuya le regardait, inquisiteur.

"Que se passe-t-il Ukitake?  
-je venais vous dire...  
-Oui?  
-je venais prendre des nouvelles, oui! C'est ça, prendre de vos nouvelles."

Le noble le regarda, tentant en vain de découvrir la vrai raison de la visite de son aîné. Renji s'avança et sourit au capitaine de la treizième.

"Nous allons bien."

* * *

Byakuya 'bis' était convoqué encore une fois chez le Sotaicho. Bien sur il n'avait pas entendu l'annonce, trop fatigué la nuit dernière et bien trop noble pour écouter les ragots du matin. Quand il entra dans le bureau, il s'attendait à tout, sauf à ça. Renji s'y tenait déjà, assit en face du commandant. Alors il n'était pas parti pour de mauvaises raisons... La surprise passée il regarda avec froideur Yamamoto qui l'invita, tout jovial à s'asseoir aux côtés du roux. Le silence tomba. Renji lançait des coups d'oeil mis-craintifs mis-admiratifs à Byakuya: comment faisait-il pour rester stoïque alors que de toute évidence, il devait avoir vraiment très mal à l'arrière-train?

"Capitaine Kuchiki, vous devez vous demander pourquoi je vous ai fait venir ici de si bonne heure.  
-Certes."

Le noble avait croisé le regard de Renji et lui répondait, dissipant leurs derniers doutes communs. Ses deux prunelles lui disaient clairement "je ne regrette pas et si l'autre vieux n'était pas là, je le referai." (eh oui, l'esprit du noble glaçon peut être pervers!) Maintenant les deux amants se dévoraient des yeux, sans faire attention au commandant. D'ailleurs Yamamoto les regardait, attendri mais aussi un peu choqué. c'est qu'il est vieux jeu! il ne comprenait toujours pas comment deux hommes pouvaient faire l'amour ensemble... Il poussa un 'hum hum' qui s'envola très loin sans parvenir aux oreilles des deux autres shinigamis. Alors il continua, parlant aux murs.

"Je pense que vous devez être au courant de ma retraite...  
-Comment?"

Byakuya et Renji se retournèrent en même temps vers leur supérieur satisfait d'avoir enfin attiré l'attention. Avant qu'ils ne décrochent encore une fois, il se pressa de continuer et alla droit au but.

"J'ai pris ma décision la nuit dernière, quand à mon successeur il est déjà nommé.  
-... (regards interrogatifs)  
-ce sera vous capitaine Kuchiki."

Byakuya ravala sa salive. Il allait être commandant. Il n'était ni heureux ni triste: il n'y croyait pas. Renji lui ravala sa bile: son capitaine s'éloignait encore un peu plus de lui. Byakuya salua avec respect, et se dirigea vers la sortie du bureau, suivit de son vice-capitaine. juste avant que la porte ne se referme, Yamamoto cria:

"J'imagine que vous savez aussi que j'ai supprimé le décret 1069!"

Le noble referma la porte. Dans le couloir, Renji l'arrêta et le regardait, les yeux au bord des larmes.

"c'est quoi ce décret?  
-celui qui interdit toute relation entre officiers, autre que professionnelle."

Alors Renji sourit. Byakuya lui sourit en retour. Et dans ce couloir désert, ils s'embrassèrent, se jurant d'être heureux, mais ensemble.

* * *

quelle fin digne du pays des guimauves... Encore merci, ma première fiction est finie! O_O que d'émotions.

*sors sous un tonnerre d'applaudissements*


End file.
